The King of The Fairies
by ClassicSix
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never had a problem with being alone. He didn't need friends, they made you weak and would only slow you down. But after his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and getting betrayed Grimmjow ends up in a place where friendship is everything. He decides to stick around a little longer to get his revenge. Even if a certain redheaded queen annoys the shit out of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I know that I have been pretty inactive on this site. I began to write on Wattpad another Fanfiction website. However, I have decided that I wanted to post my new story on here as well. I have found that people are pretty open on leaving feed back on this website than on Wattpad so I just wanted to post it on both. So feel free to leave your feed back or ideas and I would love to answer them. Anyway I will be posting and writing the new chapters of this story on wattpad and will be posting the posted chapters on here, if that makes sense. Anyway, this is the first chapter to my Fairy Tail Bleach crossover. Enjoy! Also I couldn't post the full summary that I wanted to write so the one you see is a shorten version of it so here is the full thing.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never had a problem with being alone. He didn't need friends, they made you weak and would only slow you down. But after Grimmjow's battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and getting back stabbed by Nnoitra, Grimmjow ends up in a place where friendship is everything. Even though Grimmjow can't stand these weaklings he'll hang around a little longer to find a way back so he can get his revenge on Nnoitra and even take a second shot at Ichigo. Even if a certain red headed queen annoys the shit out of him. Grimmjow will prove he is the king, and that the king is always stronger than the queen.  
**

* * *

 _'Damn you Nnoitra you bastard.'_ Grimmjow cursed.

Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, currently laid in a pool of his own blood. The red blood soaking the pure white sand of Las Noches.

After an intense battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow had been surprise attacked by his own comrade Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada. The one eyed Espada had attacked Grimmjow right before Grimmjow was to again jump at Ichigo. Using his crescent shaped weapon to cut Grimmjow from the left side of his neck to the middle of his lower stomach.

Grimmjow after taking many blows from Ichigo then taking another major blow from Nnoitra, Grimmjow could only lay on the white sand, bleeding out and staring into the fake blue sky of Las Noches.

Grimmjow's body filled with anger, only having enough strength to clench his teeth together.

 _'I'll rip your damn head off for this!'_ Grimmjow thought again in anger. Grimmjow slowly turned his head to were Ichigo and Nnoitra were currently fighting. _'Damn you to Kurosaki!'_

During the fight, Ichigo had looked at Grimmjow with a look. A look that said he had to win no matter what, even if the person in front of him was stronger. It made jGrimmjow beyond furious to think about that look in Ichigo's eyes. But, even after the fight, he didn't look at Grimmjow like an enemy, like someone he had to kill. But, someone that he was trying to understand, someone he felt bad for and almost like they were similar.

Grimmjow used what little energy he had left to make a fist. _'I am nothing like you, you bastard! How can you fight for someone else?! Friends make you weak and only slow you down! Damn! You piss me off just by looking at you!'_ Grimmjow's mind drifted to a different event, one that happened not too long ago.

 _'Then off all the things! You pity me! I don't need your pity! Even after all the shit I did to you! The friends you fought so hard for I tried to kill, yet you save me, show me mercy! I can't even understand why anyone would do that for their enemy!'_ Grimmjow had begun to get so mad that he couldn't think straight.

But soon Grimmjow began to relax. Grimmjow's body was too exhausted to get angry. No matter how hard Grimmjow tried he couldn't move, no matter how bad he wanted to get up and rip Ichigo's throat out, he just couldn't.

Grimmjow was a warrior, a fighter, he knew what this meant. He was bleeding out, but, even in the face of death he wasn't scared and he for sure wasn't gonna give up. He was the king! But, that didn't stop Grimmjow's body from getting heavier.

At this point Grimmjow couldn't even feel the sand he was laying on, the blood soaking his ripped and shredded clothes. He couldn't even move his fingers.

 _'Shit, my own damn body gave up on me.'_ Grimmjow thought his eye sight going black and unfocused. Grimmjow's eye's began to be too heavy for him to keep open. So they slowly began to close. Grimmjow's mind falling into complete darkness.

A bright light. That's all Grimmjow could think about at the time. There was this really bright light in his face and it was starting to piss him off. But, then it hit Grimmjow.

 _'Wait, light? I'm supposed to be dead. Where the hell would light come from?'_ Grimmjow questioned in his head.

As a couple more seconds went by, Grimmjow could see that the light was getting dimmer and he could start to make out blurry shapes. Grimmjow blinked a couple times to try and focus his vison. When his vison cleared Grimmjow was staring at a wood ceiling. Grimmjow also noticed he wasn't laying on sand anymore, but something soft.

Grimmjow moved his eyes and looked around to see that the room was filled with a couple more beds, maybe two or three more. A couple windows behind the beds shining light onto them, or in Grimmjow's case on his face.

Instincts took over and Grimmjow shot up from his laying position. But, not a second after he did so pain shot through his entire body. Grimmjow grabbed his chest. But, when he did he didn't feel his skin or blood but, bandages.

 _'How the hell did I get here? More importantly where the hell am I? I can't sense any spiritual pressure but, instead a bunch of some other energy.'_ Grimmjow let out a growl in frustration. _'I don't have time for this shit.'_

Grimmjow went to reach for his blade Pantera but, found that it wasn't at his side. Grimmjow always slept with Pantera in arms reach just in case. Not having his weapon with him made him feel vulnerable and on edge.

Grimmjow went to get up from his bed, slowly due to the pain, but before he could a voice stopped him.

"You shouldn't be moving yet. You were in bad shape. Honestly, I didn't know if you would ever wake up."

Grimmjow looked towards the door to see a small man wearing an orange and blue outfit with a jester type hat on his head that had orange and blue stripes. He had a white mustache with white hair pointing out on the side of his head under his hat.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners. I am master Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail." Said the short man.

Grimmjow looked at this "guild master" with a raised eyebrow. Grimmjow had never heard of such titles before and it sounded like something from a nerds board game. But, hopefully, this old geezer could at least tell Grimmjow where the hell he was so he could go find that bastard Nnoitra and kick his ass.

"Where the hell am I?" Grimmjow asked bluntly. Of course, this didn't seem to effect the old man all that much.

"You're in Fairy Tail's guild hall. In the city of Magnolia." Master Makarov said cheerfully.

 _'Guild hall? You can't be fucking serious. Did I end up in some nerd club or something? But, where the hell is Magnolia? I've never heard of it before. I mean it's not like I've been all around the world but I couldn't have ended up too far.'_ Grimmjow thought.

"Hey, geezer tell me, what continent is Magnolia on?" Grimmjow asked

The old man raised his hand to his chin and began to think. "Hmm, well If I'm understanding what you're asking then, Magnolia is located in the kingdom of Fiore." Master Makarov said.

Grimmjow looked at the Master in confusion. _'Fiore? That isn't a continent.'_ Grimmjow turned to the old man. "Hey, you think this is some kind of fucking joke old man?!" Grimmjow yelled in frustration. Grimmjow didn't care how old this guy was if you wanted to make fun of the Sexta Espada he would pay for it.

"Please, young man there is no need to get upset." The old man said in a calming tone.

"Upset? You say you're a master of some guild. Why don't I show you on the other people in your club what it means when I'm upset!" Grimmjow said in a menacing tone.

However, Grimmjow didn't have any time to recover from what he had just said when a force of energy slammed in Grimmjow like a train. Grimmjow's eye's widened and look towards the old man to see he was releasing a ton of energy. The old man's body was surrounded by an explosive yellow aura while his eye's also glowed yellow.

 _'Wha-What the hell? I don't know what type of energy this is but, it's almost like a strong spiritual pressure. This old man is strong, a lot stronger than I thought!'_ Grimmjow thought looking at the old man with widened eyes.

Grimmjow was broken out of his thoughts by the Master's voice now deep and commanding. "I understand this is hard for you young man, but, you will not threaten the lives of my children right in front of me!" The old man commanded.

Grimmjow could only look on at the old man's display of power. This reminded Grimmjow of the time Aizen had released his spiritual pressure on him. It was hard for Grimmjow to admit due to his pride but the old man was stronger than he was. With the shape he's in now he wouldn't be able to last a second fighting the old man.

The old man decided enough was enough and began to finally lower his energy. Grimmjow instantly felt the weight on his shoulder's go away.

"Good, glad you see things my way, young man." The old man said. Going back to talking in a cheerful matter.

 _'He can change his attitude just like that? A second ago I felt like I was about to be attacked, now he's acting like we're buddies?'_ Grimmjow thought.

"Now." The master said jumping on top a stool in the corner of the room and sitting on it. "What is your name?" The old man asked.

"Tch, it ain't any of your fucking business." Grimmjow replied sharply.

"Well, that isn't very nice. Tell me, is that how you treat someone that's helped you?" The old man said

"I didn't ask for your help! Why the hell did you even help me anyway?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Well we didn't" The old man said

"What the hell are you talking about old man. I swear if-"

"Please calm down. I drank a little too much last night and I'm kinda hung over so if you could lower your voice that would be great." The old man said with a smile.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth together and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Anyway to answer your question. We didn't find you. I'm sure if one of us would had, we would have brought you here but none of my children did." The old man said.

"Then who the hell brought me here?" Grimmjow asked

"A little girl did. She said she found you in the woods outside Magnolia and healed you the best she could. Honestly, I quite surprised that she could use healing magic. It's quite a rare talent." The old man said

"Magic? You know old man these jokes are getting old." Grimmjow said

"It is no joke my boy. What do you think I just used against you?" The old man said

Grimmjow narrowed his eye's. "Magic doesn't exist. Plain and simple."

"You must not be from around here are you?" The master asked

"Isn't it obvious by my mask and the god damn hole in my stomach?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically. Honestly, those were the two things anyone sane would have pointed out. This old guy's age must be getting to him.

"Um, I'm not sure I know what you mean." The old man said looking at Grimmjow questionably.

"What are you taking about old man? Can't you see right-" Grimmjow stopped mid sentence has his hand had touched his face trying to point to the mask fragment on his right cheek.

 _'What the hell? Where is it?'_ Grimmjow thought frantically. That mask was a lot more than that. The mask represented who Grimmjow was. He was the Sexta Espada and without it, he was just another hollow.

Grimmjow put his whole hand on the right side of his face. There was nothing there. It was just skin. Grimmjow immediately looked down to his bandaged torso and looked for his iconic hollow hole. Of course, the hole would be covered by the bandages but he saw no reason to keep them on any longer and ripped them off.

But, what Grimmjow saw was not what he was looking for. There was nothing there, no hole. Without his hole or his mask, he wasn't even a hollow. He was a mere human. He was one of the very weak things he hated so much and just for that reason. They were weak beings.

Grimmjow jumped out of his bed, ignoring the pain that it cause and walked over to the master sitting on the stool.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Grimmjow yelled

"Young man I have no idea what you are-"

"Don't bullshit me! My mask and my hollow hole, what did you to them!" Grimmjow yelled again his anger rising. The old man didn't make a reaction other than confusion.

"I can assure you we didn't do anything to you while you slept. The way you see yourself is the way we found you. Of course, you are missing something." The old man said

Grimmjow looked at the old man for a second. "What the hell are you going on about?" Grimmjow ordered.

The old man jumped off of the stool, turned to the door and opened it. Reached into the hallway and pulled something back with him. Grimmjow's eyes widened. It was his blade. It was Pantera. Grimmjow could still sense Pantera's energy. If that was the case then Grimmjow still had his power's and he wasn't human.

It relaxed Grimmjow a bit but, it still pissed him off that his mask and hole was gone.

"By the energy that both, you and this sword are producing, I'd say you're connected in someway. Am I wrong to assume that?" The old man asked

"It ain't any of your damn business!" Grimmjow said forcefully trying to grab his sword from the old man. But, before his hand could reach it the old man yanked the sword out of Grimmjow's reach. "That ain't yours to mess with geezer!" Grimmjow said

"How am I supposed to give you this sword when I don't even know your name? For all I know you could take this sword and try to kill me with it." the old man said with a implying tone.

Grimmjow narrowed his eye's at the old man. "Tch, what do you want to know geezer." Grimmjow said crossing his arms and sitting back on the bed.

"Now that wasn't so hard. What's your name young man?" The old man asked. Asking almost like Grimmjow and him were friends.

"The names Grimmjow." Grimmjow answered almost in a pouting manner. He wanted to keep this as short as possible. The less this geezer knew the better. Plus Grimmjow just wanted to get this over with. He needed to start finding some answers and sitting here talking to this geezer the whole time isn't the way to do it.

"Tell me Grimmjow, are you a mage? If so are you apart of a guild and what magic do you use?" The old man asked.

 _' I'm gonna be here all fucking day.'_ Grimmjow thought feeling annoyed at the time he's wasting sitting around on his ass. "I ain't no damn mage. So I don't belong to some stupid club. I sure as hell don't use magic either."

"Then what do you use?" The old man questioned. Master Makarov could tell that this young man in front of him was capable of using something. The sword was proof enough.

"I _use_ spiritual pressure." Grimmjow said making sure to drag out the word use in a mocking tone.

"I don't think I have ever heard of that type of energy." The old man said.

"No shit. That's probably because it doesn't exist here." Grimmjow answered bluntly.

The old man looked at Grimmjow questionably. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't sense any spiritual pressure here. I can sense this 'magic' or whatever but, no other sources of spiritual pressure other than myself. That must mean where ever I am, it isn't where I'm from." Grimmjow stated.

The old man looked at Grimmjow with a shocked look. "Are you trying to say that you are from a different dimension? Grimmjow that's insane!" The old man yelled stunned by what Grimmjow was implying.

"Do I look like the type of person that knows about that shit?! I'm just telling you what I know, and I know that there is no one like me anywhere close." Grimmjow said. Damn this old guy was really started to get on his nerves.

"What do you mean like you? Like the type of energy you use?" The master asked. Honestly, it didn't sound like that was what Grimmjow was referring too.

"No geezer. I mean a hollow." Grimmjow said.

"A hollow? What is that?" The old man asked. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Tch. Old man you better be listening because I'm not explaining this twice." Grimmjow said looking at the old man to make sure he was listening. "A hollow is a spiritual being that's lost its humanity and gains a hole in its body. Like the one I was referring to earlier. I'm an Arrancar. A stronger version of a hollow. Lot more intelligent too. I don't need to feed on other people's souls to survive. I ain't going into to much detail about this shit but, arrancar's are created by ripping off their hollow mask and gaining soul reaper powers. The enemies of us hollows. I was turned into a arrancar by a dick with a lot of power. He picked the top ten strongest arrancar and called them espada. I'm number Six." Grimmjow said turning around showing the old man his number six tattoo.

"I see. So you're not human. You said you don't need to eat other people's souls?" The old man asked

"No, I don't. So if you're worried I'm gonna go around and eat your soul or some shit don't be. I actually got my power from eating other hollows." Grimmjow said.

"Do all hollows look like you? Human I mean." The old man asked

"Ha! Fuck no. Only Arrancar look human, and some Vasto Lorde. Vasto Lorde still have a full damn mask, some can have human shaped bodies. Arrancar, you could only tell they aren't human by their mask and hollow hole." Grimmjow said

"So you don't know what happened to yours?" The old man asked trying to figure out if there was any truth behind these bold claims.

"No I don't and it pisses me off." Grimmjow said

The old man looked at Grimmjow questionably. He didn't know what to think. There was no real evidence that Grimmjow was a hollow, if they even exist. The old man did know that what Grimmjow used, it wasn't magic. So only time could tell if he was really telling the truth, but, he had no reason to lie.

"So this sword. Do all hollows have them?" The old man asked holding up Grimmjow's blade.

"No, only Arrancar. Like I said we Arrancar got our masks ripped off for soul reaper powers. That sword is the soul reaper powers we gained. Only we and soul reapers have a zanpaktuo. They're basically living swords. They have a mind of their own but are made from our soul. So when you asked are me and Pantrea connected. Yeah, we are." Grimmjow said.

The old man looked at the swords in his hands. Admiring the kind of power it must hold. He looked up to the taller blue haired man. "I don't know if you're lying or not about what you are, how you got your powers or even where you're from." The master observed the look on Grimmjow's face to see that he had adopted an angered expression. "However, I don't think that you're lying nor do I think you have a reason too. I also know the power you posses is nothing like I've ever seen before. So here." The old man said holding out the sword to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at the sword for a second before slowly taking it. He grabbed the sword and attached it to his baggy white pants, right where the sword would usually go.

"You are free to leave." The old man stepping to the side. Grimmjow instantly went to walk out the door. However, before Grimmjow could leave completely he was stopped by the master saying something else.

"Before you go." He said getting Grimmjow to turn around and look at him. "I have a proposition for you." The Master said. Grimmjow raising an eyebrow in return, letting the master know that he had caught Grimmjow's attention. "If you are telling the truth, and you aren't from this dimension then you would have no place to go and no money. I would like to ask if you want to join Fairy Tail."

Grimmjow's eye's widened in surprise. Then he closed his eyes and smiled. "You want me to join your club? Ha! No thanks, old man." Grimmjow said.

"Listen Grimmjow, I know your manners need a little work, well, putting it lightly. I also know that you are one of the types that doesn't like to accept help from others. But, you have nowhere else to go. Plus, if you really are from a different world, what better place to figure out how to get back than a guild." The Master said

Grimmjow stared at the Master for a second not sure what to think. The old man did make some good points. Even though Grimmjow wasn't fond of joining this group it could prove useful.

"I'll tell you what. You can stay here until tomorrow. I'll give you till then to decide if you would like to join. This way you can have some time to think about it and get to know some of the members in Fairy Tail. You can leave the guild hall anytime you want and you can go see the city if you wish." The master's tone became serious and he raised his magic energy. "There are rules, however. You will not seriously hurt any of my children or any innocent people. You will not, no matter what, kill another human being. If you are to stay here or even join my guild you will follow these rules." The master said staring Grimmjow in the eyes.

Grimmjow looked at the master and into his eye's. He was deadly serious about these rules. Grimmjow turned away from his gaze.

"Tch, don't worry old man. Doubt there's anyone around here worth it anyway. Tell me. You got any strong members in your club?" Grimmjow asked

The masters tone and attitude changed almost instantly. "Hmm. Well our strongest member is no doubt Gildarts. But, he is rarely at the guild hall. Next however, I would say is a close call between my grandson, Laxus and Mystogan. However both are on jobs. Even if they were here, Laxus would stay on the second floor which is only open to S class mages, which are our strongest. But, Mystogan usually waits for everyone to be asleep to come and pick a job. I guess next would be Erza our strongest female mage. That's all we have for current S class mages. But, after them I would say its a tie between Natsu and Gray. They are probably our strongest non S class mages. However, Natsu, Gray, Erza and another mage are on a job and will be back sometime tomorrow. " The master finished listing off the strongest members.

Grimmjow took in all of their names. This Gildarts guy was supposed to be the strongest person in this place. Grimmjow on that reason alone wanted to fight him. However, the old man said that he didn't show up all that often. Chances where very little that Grimmjow would be able to meet those him anytime soon. It also sounded like this Laxus and Mystogan wouldn't be around unless he stayed for quite sometime. So that only left the one named Erza. The name interested Grimmjow. Almost like if a hunter heard the of the perfect prey. He was dying to take a shot at her and honestly, he didn't know why and he didn't care.

"Well, Grimmjow I will be going out to the main hall and getting something to drink. You are welcomed to come and meet the members here right now. They'll be here for a couple more hours." The master said bringing Grimmjow out of his thoughts. But, with that, the Master walked out and left Grimmjow in the room by himself.

Grimmjow thought for a minute. _'I could just leave right now and say to hell with the old man. But, I really want to take a shot at this Erza. Plus, I don't know what the hell I'd do after that. Guess I could met these other members.'_ Grimmjow cracked a grin. _'Erza. Be ready you'll be my first prey in this world. You'll feel the strength of the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!'_ Grimmjow thought.

After about five minutes Grimmjow left the room he woke up in and left to the main hall. He had found his jacket repaired and laying next to his bed. Even though his torso was still quite bandaged Grimmjow left his jacket unzipped showing the bandage torso.

When Grimmjow got to the main hall he saw multiple people going on about their own business in a very loud way. Each person screaming and having a good time. However, Grimmjow was not amused and found the noise quite annoying.

Grimmjow looked around the room, sizing everyone up with a calm expression, even though he was still feeling quite annoyed.

"Hey! Grimmjow you made it! Come over here." A voice called out breaking Grimmjow from his thoughts.

Grimmjow looked towards the source of the voice only to see the old man sitting atop a bar with his legs crossed and a mug filled with what he would guess, booze. The old man downed the mug and slammed it on the bar before hiccupping and waving Grimmjow over once more.

Grimmjow decided to walk over to the short man. Once he got over there the old man beamed with joy.

"Grimmjow my boy! Glad you could make it!" The old man screamed happily.

"It's not like I had far to go old man!" Grimmjow yelled back. Obviously annoyed by the loud manner that everyone was using.

"Oh, are you a new member? You're pretty cute." A female voice said from Grimmjow's left.

Grimmjow looked to his left to see a brown haired girl with a barrel of booze next to her at the bar. Grimmjow could see that the girl was barely wearing anything for a top, barely even a bikini top.

"I ain't a member!" Grimmjow said still very annoyed.

"I see thinking about joining? Nevermind that however, you wanna drink?" She asked

Grimmjow looked at her for a second. Also sizing her up to see how strong she could be. He then looked into her eye's and narrowed them. "Why would I do that? So I can turn into an alcoholic like you? No, I'm fine." Grimmjow said in an insulting tone.

The brown haired girl seemed to pay no attention to the insult. "You're pretty feisty. What's your name?" She asked slurring her words an obvious sign she was drunk.

"His name is Grimmjow!" the old man said answering for Grimmjow. Honestly, Grimmjow was seconds away from telling the girl to fuck off. However, it would seem that the old man answered for him. Grimmjow turned and looked at the master with an angry look. The master just gave a drunken smile in return.

"Cana leave the guy alone. You're drunk." Said another voice. This one the voice of an older male.

The brown haired girl named Cana looked at the man. "You say that like I didn't already know that, Macao."

The man named Macao looked at Grimmjow. He had short slicked back dark blue hair. He wore a necklace with a giant S and a white jacket. "Sorry about Cana, she can be ruff on new members. Especially when she's drunk. . . Which is all the time."

"I ain't a new member." Grimmjow said a little calmer. He was thankful he wasn't talking to someone completely drunk.

"Well, maybe you'll join in the future. Fairy Tail is always open for new people to join." Macao said with a smile.

"Tch, doubt it." Grimmjow said turning to the bar. There he was met with a white haired beauty with her bangs pulled into a small pony tail above her head.

"Awh, what's wrong Grimmjow. You don't wanna come here to see me again?" The white haired women asked in a seductive tone.

Grimmjow looked up at her face and quietly realized that it was the girl just trying to get a reaction out of Grimmjow either for a joke or just fun. But, it didn't matter. Grimmjow, even though he looked the part, he was never a big play boy with the ladies. He didn't want multiple weak women. He could get them if he wanted but that's not what he wanted. He wanted one strong woman that could hold her own. One worthy of the title Queen.

Grimmjow looked up at the girl. "I never came here to see you in the first place." He said bluntly.

The white haired girl giggled. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Usually after saying something like that, most guys would be having a nose bleed." She said looking at the dark blue haired man currently laying on the ground with blood coming from his nose.

"I ain't like most guys, woman." Grimmjow answered simply.

The white haired women giggled again. "The name's Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira."

Grimmjow looked up at Mira and couldn't sense any energy. Will there was some but it was low, very low.

"What are you doing in a place like this. You ain't got any magic to use. Isn't this a wizard guild?" Grimmjow asked

Mira was taken back by the very blunt question, but it was one that she was used too.

"I used to have magic but. . . something happened and now I can't use it. So I be helpful in different ways like cleaning the guild hall and cooking the food." Mira said smiling even though Grimmjow could hear the pain in her voice.

However, their conversation was cut short when a table went right past Grimmjow's head and cause Mira to duck under it. Grimmjow instantly became angry. His already annoyed mood mixed with the table almost hitting him in the head was enough to spark his anger.

Grimmjow got up and turned around to find the person that threw the table only to see that the entire guild was in a free for all. Throwing random things everywhere. The table being one of such things.

"Tch, I ain't in the mood to deal with this shit." Grimmjow muttered and then walked out of the noisy building.

After Grimmjow had left the guild hall he walked around the back of the building and sat by the river. Over looking the river was the setting sun. Even though Grimmjow couldn't stand most of the people in the world of the living he did like the sky.

Unlike Hueco Mundo the sky changed from cloudy, to clear, to raining, to night and much more. Right now even though Grimmjow would have been all for a free for all brawl any other time he needed time to think.

Grimmjow still wasn't sure on what he wanted to do. He didn't want to be slowed down by the weaklings here at Fairy Tail. But, according to the old man, there were strong people in Fairy Tail just not there right now. Grimmjow was itching for a fight and he had already picked his prey, Erza.

However, did that mean he wanted to stick around and fight?

 _'I don't have anything better to do. I have no where to go. The old man did say he would let me stay here tonight. That's better than sleeping on the God damn street. Plus if there are strong people in this club then that would make me stronger and ensure my revenge against that bastard Nnoitra and that damn Kurosaki! Plus I don't know anything about this whole other world shit. The old man would probably help me with that if I stayed around long enough.'_ Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow stood up and looked down at his hand and tightened it into a fist and pressed his teeth together in anger. _'I was beaten, TWICE! I am the Sexta! I am the king! I will never forget the embarrassment you caused me Kurosaki! And you Nnoitra I'll rip your god damn head off your shoulders and shove it up your ass for back stabbing me! I will not allow myself to be defeated again! I will do anything I need to, to get back and get my revenge! '_

Grimmjow let his hand fall to his side and he shoved both of them into his pockets. He looked up across the river once more. _'Alright old man, I'll stay here for today and tomorrow I'm gone. All that damn club will do is slow me down.'_ Grimmjow thought turning around and walking back to he guild.

* * *

 **So that's it everyone hopefully it was pretty good and I got Grimmjow's character down alright. Feel free to let me know what you think and leave me any ideas you have. I will try and upload every weekend maybe a couple days after, school and stuff. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone welcome to the second chapter of King of the Fairies. I have been reading the reviews on the first chapter and I am so glad that most of you enjoyed it. I also did figure out how to name your chapters, like I said I am fairly new to this website. But, unfortunately it won't let me rename the first chapter unless I completely deleted it and repost it so I'll just give the names before the start of the new chapters below.**

 **Anyway, I would like to give these people shout outs for the great comments**

 **UzumakiSora- Thanks. I don't plan on turning him into a pansy.**

 **JAKEkenstein- Thank you. Grimmjow will be paired but, you'll just have to wait and see. It isn't with Lucy or Cana, for some reason those two are the ones I see him paired with the most.**

 **G3r1k- Well here you go.**

 **iTzoDavidx- Thanks and I plan on continuing.**

 **Dark Jutten- Disappointed to hear that you have doubts. But, hopefully after PMing you, you understand or will.**

 **Click- Thank you! Glad you agree with the strong woman pairing idea. There's a clue right there.**

 **Guest- Though Makarov isn't as powerful has Aizen he is for sure strong. Grimmjow at this point isn't at his full power so he does seem a lot stronger to him. However, still I believe even at full power Grimmjow couldn't or would barely come out alive if he went toe to toe with him. So that's my reasoning. Don't worry it's all for a reason. Hope you get that.**

 **Haos- Sad to hear that you couldn't finish the first chapter. I agree that I don't use pronouns much. I also agree it can get a little repetitive. But, it's something that I plan on working on, hopefully you give it a second chance if not then oh well.**

 **Anyway that's all the review seven in a week is pretty awesome! Anyway on to the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter Two. Revenge.**

* * *

Grimmjow had returned to the guild hall after staying by the river to think about what he was going to do. He decided that sometime tomorrow he would move on and go off on his own. He didn't need any of these weaklings here, maybe one day he'll come back if he couldn't find a way back to Hueco Mundo and fight some of the stronger members. Doubtful but, a possibility.

When he had opened the door to the guild hall he found out that everyone was either, passed out drunk or had gone home. Grimmjow noticed that the white haired girl was still behind the bar and she was trying to clean up the mess that had been made by the small party that they had. He remember that her name was Mira and that it was basically her job to clean up and cook for everyone here.

"Hey, woman!" Grimmjow called out to Mira. She raised her head from the glass that she was currently cleaning and looked over at the blue haired man.

"Oh, hi Grimmjow. The master was wondering where you went." Mira said with a smile. Ignoring the rude way that Grimmjow had addressed her.

"Well it wasn't any of the old geezer's business." Grimmjow spat. "You know where my room is at?" he asked.

Mira nodded her head. "Yep, of course. Just let me finish up here and I'll take you to it." She said with a gentle tone and a smile.

"Tch." Grimmjow spit in annoyance that he had to wait until this women was done with her cleaning. So he went over to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Oh? You took your bandages off?" Mira asked noticing his bare chest. She had to admit he had quite the body, one that was fit and toned. The unzipped jacket showing off quite a bit.

"I didn't need them anymore and they were starting to get annoying." Grimmjow answered simply.

"You only had them on for a day. How could your wounds already be fully healed?" Mira questioned.

"I heal faster than you weaklings." Grimmjow said.

Mira looked down at Grimmjow's chest to see that there was a long scar, about an inch or two in width and it went from his right shoulder to the left side of his stomach. "It seems you couldn't heal that wound." She said.

Grimmjow brought his attention down to his chest. Looking at his scar he got from his first fight with Ichigo. "I didn't want it healed." He said.

"Huh? Why?" Mira asked, surprised why anyone would want a scar that big on their body.

"It's a reminder to pay the bastard back times a thousand." Grimmjow stated thinking about how Ichigo said he could fight him whenever he wanted. He planned on making use of that statement.

"Oh, so a grudge then?" Mira asked.

"Tch, I don't need something so pitiful. This right here," Grimmjow said pointing to his scar. "This is a reminder for revenge. Everyone who has ever wronged me will pay! Anyone who looks down on me will be ripped off their pedestal they sit on and curve stomped to hell! I'll show everyone what happens when you mess with the king." he stated with a menacing tone in his voice and a murderous look in his eyes.

"That's quite the goal." Mira stated simply still just casually cleaning the bar.

"That's not a goal. It's a promise." Grimmjow growled out.

"So, Grimmjow you got any friends where you're from?" Mira asked trying to start a more friendly conversation.

"Friends? Why would I need anything that useless?" Grimmjow asked in a more calm and relaxed attitude. If you were looking at him for the first time you would never be able to tell he was such a hothead. Mira giggled at the idea. He looked like Gray, being cool and collected but, acted like Natsu impulsive and hotheaded. Of course, he was more extreme than Natsu was.

"Friends aren't useless." Mira replied.

"How so?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well if you're fighting for something you want to protect like friends, then you fight that much harder. Like for example, if you were equally matched with someone and you both fought. The person with the greater purpose for which he was fighting for would win. So if you are only fighting for yourself while your opponent is fighting to protect his friends. Your opponent will come out on top every time." Mira answered simply.

Grimmjow's mind drifted to his battle with Ichigo. No matter how Grimmjow looked at it, he was winning that battle all the way until that girl called out to him. _'Is that what she's talking about? Purpose? Tch. What a load of shit. I would have beaten Kurosaki if Nnoitra hadn't come in and jumped me.'_ Grimmjow thought.

"Honestly, Grimmjow I just think you've been alone for so long you don't know the difference from enemies and friends. You just need a group of people to show you the difference. I'm sure you could find that in Fairy Tail." Mira said with a smile.

"Look woman, I don't need friends. I don't need some stupid club of weaklings either. I'm fine on my own. I just need to find a way back." Grimmjow said.

"You're just afraid of letting people get too close to you. You think if you do, they'll use that against you. Almost like everyone is your enemy. Survival instinct. You've gotten this far by being alone, relying on no one but yourself. But, doesn't get it tiring always looking over your shoulder and not having anyone there to do it for you? I don't think you're a bad guy, maybe on the surface you act like it. But, deep down? I don't think so." Mira finished.

If Grimmjow had a drink in his hands he would have spit it out. "Hahahaha! Me? Not a bad guy? You obviously haven't known me long enough. That or you're just fucking retarded!" Grimmjow laughed. "If that's what you believe then whatever, but I'll let you know right now. You're dead wrong."

"Am I?" Mira asked.

Grimmjow looked into her eyes to see that neither of his insults or him even laughing at her didn't even faze her. She was still there just cleaning the damn bar with a smile on her face.

"Tch, how long is it gonna take you to clean this damn bar? I'm tired and want to sleep already." Grimmjow said bringing back is annoyed attitude.

"Well, I'm all done. Now all I have to do is get these people out of the guild hall. Usually I'd let them sleep in here from the night, but since you're here we wouldn't want them waking you now would we?" Mira said in almost a mocking tone. That or a very generous one. Grimmjow couldn't tell the difference.

So Grimmjow being Grimmjow walked over to the three men sleeping on the ground. Picked them up and threw them outside. He didn't know how far, where they would land, but really he didn't care.

"Now, take me to my room." Grimmjow said.

"Sure! This way." Mira answered again in a happy tone. It was starting to annoy Grimmjow how happy she was acting.

So Grimmjow followed Mira back to where he woke up. It was somewhere in the back of the building, but honestly Grimmjow didn't really care to pay attention. He just wanted to go to sleep. Finally have some peace and quiet.

 _'Today was filled with nothing but, idiots and annoying weaklings.'_ Grimmjow thought as he walked behind Mira.

Mira stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Here we are. You can take any of the beds, it doesn't have to just be the one you woke up in earlier." Mira said.

"Good, I was planning on taking whatever one I wanted anyway." Grimmjow answered looking into the room trying to pick where he was going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Gimmjow." Mira said walking away.

"Tch." Grimmjow answered turning around and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Once Grimmjow closed the door he had every intention of going to sleep. There was just one problem. None of the beds were up to the Sexta's expectations. One bed would be to soft while another would be to hard. He had to admit, for humans these probably were comfortable, Grimmjow wasn't a weak human. The Sexta was a warrior, spent most of his time in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. That's where he felt most comfortable. He would sleep and wake up in the cold white sands under the black sky.

Even when he became an arrancar he still couldn't sleep anywhere else. Lord Aizen eventually had to bring in a sand pit the size of his king size bed to get Grimmjow to sleep. So these beds were not gonna do it.

So he did the next best thing. He climbed out the window and onto the roof. There he laid down with his blade next to him and slept. It wasn't as soft as sand but, it was better than a bed. The cool breeze of the night sky and the quietness of the night. It was quite relaxing. So, that was it. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Of course, Grimmjow's slumber didn't last long however. He awoke to the sound of smashes and cracks that shook the guild hall. He had wondered if it had been the annoying weaklings from the day before but, when he opened his eyes. The Sexta found it was still night, the moon at the top of the sky. Almost around midnight. But, before Grimmjow could spend anymore time thinking about the subject an iron pillar came out of the roof hit Grimmjow in the back and knocked him off the side of the roof.

He hit the ground with a loud thud his blade falling next to him with a clank of metal against stone.

"God dammit. I'm going to fucking kill the bastard that decided to screw around at this time!" Grimmjow groaned as he picked himself up from the ground he was laying on. He shook himself off of the dirt and dust gathered on his white clothes and leaned over and picked up Pantrea. Strapped the blade to his belt and began to walk forward.

Just before Grimmjow went to round the corner he heard voices. His hunter instincts kicking in and he hugged the wall making sure to make no noise doing so.

"Gehe! That should show those Fairies." A voice said.

"Yes, Gajeel I think you did quite nicely. I still think we should have completely blown the thing up." Another voice said. This one striking a cord within Grimmjow.

The Sexta's eyes widened and a sadistic smile appeared on his face. _'It's you! I didn't even have to come and get you! You came right to me! It's time I cut that damn head off of yours and shove it up your ass! Nnoitra!'_ Grimmjow thought reaching for his blade.

The blue haired espada walked around the corner with his weapon drawn only to see that no one was there. His eyes scanning for a any possible ways they could have gone. His eye's landed on the building across from the guild. Nnorita was standing on top of it waiting for the other one.

Grimmjow's smile widened as he took a step forward and went to use sonido. But, instantly as Grimmjow went to bring out his spiritual pressure it was like he hit a wall. His vision becoming unfocused and he began to wobble back and forth as he lost his balance. He stabbed Pantrea into the ground trying to keep himself up.

 _'What the hell? Why can't I use a simple sonido?! Dammit!'_ Grimmjow thought angered by his powerless state.

His body became heavier and the effects of whatever was happening tripled. Grimmjow fell forward onto the ground. He brought his hand up in a fist, trying to use it as a way to pick himself up. But, to no result. Instead he slammed it into the ground. His face filled with anger, showing his teeth and clenching his hand together so hard that his knuckles were white.

Grimmjow looked up to the building to see that Nnorita was turned his way. The moonlight only showing half his face. He gave a mocking smile towards Grimmjow. Obviously trying to anger him even more. He then turned and left. Using sonido to vanish from Grimmjow sight.

 _'Damn. . . it!'_ Grimmjow thought tiredly as his body gave way once again and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Team Natsu had returned from a job not too long ago. Walking into to Magnolia with a regular feeling. But, on the way to the guild they could hear whispers and could feel the looks from townspeople. They had reached the guild hall only to see the damage that had been done the night before. Each one of them either shock, enraged or even both.

Mira had informed Fairy Tails strongest team of the events that had taken place the night before.

"Who would do this to our guild?" Erza asked shocked at the state of the Fairy Tail guild hall in front of her.

"It was Phantom." A voice called out. The team turned towards the source to see that it was Mira.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked.

Natsu turned his head away from the guild hall. Anger burning in his eyes. "You mean Phantom did this?" He asked in a quiet but angry tone.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them. They attacked in the night so luckly not too many people were hurt." Mira said while looking down at the ground.

"Wait! Are you saying that some people did get hurt?" Gray asked noticing how Mira had said not too many.

"Well, only one and we aren't sure what happened to him." Mira answered.

"Him? Who is it?" Erza asked.

"It's someone that was brought to the guild with very serious injuries. The master was letting him stay at the guild hall until today. He was sleeping in the guild hall when it happened. We found him outside laying on the ground. It seems he didn't take any serious injuries, just passed out. They got us good." Mira replied.

"So where is everyone now?" Erza questioned.

"Everyone's down in the basement. I'll take you down there." Mira said.

* * *

"Why the heck are you guys just sitting around down here!"

Grimmjow stirred at the sound of a very loud and annoying voice. His eye's opened slowly, he could feel that his body was heavy and that he was laying down. The Sexta slowly sat up and looked around. He seemed to be in a dark room with nothing but tables, chairs and boxes in it. If he had to guess he'd say he was in a storage room.

The espada's eyes moved to the door. Grimmjow could hear voices on the other side. He would assume that he was found by someone in the Fairy club and was brought somewhere other than the guild hall. He remember the state that the guild hall was in last night. But, then his mind drifted to another situation.

 _'Dammit! Why the hell couldn't I use a simple sondio! I let that bastard get away!'_ Grimmjow thought furiously as he gripped the table that he was on in anger. So hard in fact, the corner of the table snapped under the pressure.

Grimmjow got off the table that he was currently laying on and stood up. Clenching his fists and teeth together. _'I was too weak! I was pathetic! I will kill you for making a fool out of me Nnoitra! I'll also kill everyone in that damn club that you're hiding in!'_

Everyone on the outside of the room went silent at the sound of a scream.

"Ahhhhh!" followed by a large crack and boom. The master casually looked over that way.

"Master!" Erza screamed looking for an answer as to what that noise was.

"Oh! Grimmjow seemed to be awake. And he is not to happy. Must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Hahaha!" The master joked with a drunken attitude.

Erza looked at him confused. _'Grimmjow? He must be the person that Mira was talking about.'_ Erza thought still looking over in the direction of the noise.

Still smashes and cracks could be heard from inside the room. But, suddenly they stopped. The door then flew open as the a blue haired man kicked it down.

"Geezer!" He yelled walking towards the master.

Erza on the other hand did not like the angered attitude he was using towards the master, not to mention the current disrespect towards the master. So she met him halfway and stood in front of him.

"I know you must be-" before Erza could even finish her sentence Grimmjow pushed her out of the way and into a wall. The force behind said push was enough to crack it. Everyone in the room gasped, fearing for the his life. Especially team Natsu.

"Get the hell out of my way red!" Grimmjow yelled not even turning to look at Erza as he said that. "Geezer! I want to help you stomp those bastards into the ground!"

"Oh? Why the sudden change of heart? Thought you didn't want anything to do with us?" The master asked drunkly.

"I didn't! But, it seems that bastard Nnorita is in that guild of weaklings that attacked you. So I'll help you stomp their faces into the ground!" Grimmjow said anger burning in his eyes.

But, before the master could respond a hand grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow slowly turned his head to see the redhead he had pushed earlier. He looked fuirosuly into her eye's.

"You got a problem bitch!" Grimmjow spat as he turned around fully to look down at Erza.

"I do. You are not a member of this guild therefore you can not take part in guild matters." Erza said sternly looking right back into Grimmjow's angry eye's.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The air around Grimmjow and Erza was one of intensity and power. No one dared even get close to them as they feared being killed on the spot.

"Erza, leave Grimmjow alone. He can settle his own matters with Phantom. As far as I'm concerned we will not be taking any action against them." The master said with a semi serious attitude.

Erza looked at the master in a shocked expression. "Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation? How can we allow a citizen-"

"I can handle myself red. I think you're the one that needs to be concerned. Just cause you're a girl and apart of the club of weaklings doesn't mean I won't crush you into the ground!" Grimmjow said getting right in Erza's face.

"You obviously don't know the meaning of the word respect. I would be glad to beat it into your head." Erza shot back standing her ground and getting even closer to Grimmjow. Their faces only an inch away from each other.

"Now, now children no need to get yourselves worked up. It's not the end of the world or anything." The master slurred.

Both Grimmjow and Erza turned to look over at the master and backed away. Erza being the first to do so. While Grimmjow giving Erza a mocking smile.

"This just goes to show how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are. They struck when only one person was here and he was hurt. Is that anything to be bragging about?" The said drinking a mug of booze while doing so.

"Like I said, it was after everyone had left for the night. Grimmjow was the only one there and he was injured pretty bad." Mira said quietly.

"I guess we can be thankful for that. At least no one in our guild was hurt." Erza commented getting a look from Grimmjow.

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves with people that don't have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools." The master said. However, as soon as those words left his mouth two large crashes could be heard throughout the room.

"Fuck that geezer. That bastard Nnoitra is with them and I'm gonna teach him and those Phantom weaklings what true power really is!" Grimmjow said as his foot went through the floor and his hands were tightened into fists.

"I agree with the new guy gramps! That ain't gonna happen! We can't let them just trash our place and get away with it!" Natsu screamed in anger as his fist was placed into the wall next to him.

"Tch. At least someone here has balls." Grimmjow commented.

"I'm not talking about this any longer. However, Grimmjow you keep mentioning someone. Tell me who is it?" The master asked still with a drunken expression. The Sexta doubted the old man would even remember if he told him.

"Nnoirta is the bastard that put me here in the first place! He hit me with that overgrown weapon of his when I was fighting someone else! He was even supposed to be my comrade." Grimmjow said his anger building once again.

"Wait, comrade?" The master asked also having everyone else in the guild looking over in his direction.

"You remember old man I explained the espada. Well he's number five. The Quinto espada. Nnoitra Gilga." Grimmjow said.

"Hmm, I see so he's supposed to be stronger than you in terms of power?" The master asked.

"Hell no! That bastard isn't stronger than me! I am the king! I wouldn't go down to someone like him! That's why we are going to storm that guild of bitches and rip them apart!" Grimmjow yelled his anger at its peak.

"I agree! Master let's go-" Natsu joined in but was cut off.

"That's enough out of you two!" The master yelled spanking Lucy.

"Um, why did you spank me?" Lucy asked.

"Master! Hands to yourself!" Mira said.

The old man stood up on the table and giggled before jumping off and running in a drunken and silly manner out of the basement.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going geezer!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I'm gonna take a leak. Don't get those baggy pants in a twist." He called back before running out of the guild.

"Grrr. He's weak just like the rest of them." Grimmjow said shoving his hands in his pockets and adopting a calm expression.

"Listen, this is just as hard on him as it is on you." Mira spoke up getting the groups attention. "He's mad, but conflict between guilds is strictly forbidden by the council."

"It's not fair! Those Phantom freaks started it!" Natsu yelled in a childish manner jumping up and down and stomping his feet.

"I know, but that doesn't matter." Mira answered.

"If the master's decision is to not retaliate then we must respect it." Erza stated.

Grimmjow laughed. Getting Erza's attention.

"What do you think is so amusing?" She asked stepping up to Grimmjow once more.

"I knew it the moment I saw you. You're nothing more than a pet." Grimmjow said with a cocky grin looking right into Erza's eyes. This time it was Erza's turn to growl in anger. But, his focus didn't stay on her forever.

Soon a certain orange haired guild member began to walk out of the guild his hands in his pockets and his head low. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he bolted towards the person.

"So you're here too, huh Kurosaki! You thought you could hide from me! It's time that I pay you back by ripping your head off your shoulders!" Grimmjow yelled as he lunged at the so called Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't even think about the differences appearance wise like the glasses and piercings.

The Sexta grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. The man looked down at Grimmjow in shock.

"Hey man, I think you got the wrong guy! I've never even heard the name Kurosaki." he barely coughed out as Grimmjow tightened his grip on his throat.

"Loke! Hey, dude what's your problem back off!" Gray yelled trying to come to his friends aid. But was thrown to the side by Grimmjow with ease.

"Hehehe!" Grimmjow laughed looking sadistically into Loke's eyes. "This is payback Kurosaki!" Loke's eye's widened in fear by the look Grimmjow had in his. He was truly scared for his life.

But, a cold metal pressed itself to Grimmjow's neck. His eyes turning to the side to see the redhead from before holding a sword to his throat.

"Let. Go. Now." Erza stated forcefully tightening her grip on her sword to show she wasn't messing around.

Grimmjow dropped the orange haired man and looked at him for a second. "Tch. You ain't Kurosaki. You're too damn weak." The espada turned is eyes to the blade still pointed at him. He placed a hand on his own blade. "If you don't get that blade out of my damn face. You'll be walking around here with only one arm." he said narrowing his eyes at Erza.

"Try it. What do you think is faster. You drawing your blade or me cutting your throat with mine?" Erza asked still not bringing her eye's away from Grimmjow.

The espada formed a smile and grabbed Erza's sword with his left hand. Erza watched as Grimmjow grabbed the end of her sword and held it in between his hand. She looked down at the sword with shock.

 _'This blade should have cut his hand as soon as he started pressing down! But, he grabbed it?!'_ She thought.

Erza looked up to see that Grimmjow was unsheathing his own blade. However, he only got it half way out before the masters voice broke the silence.

"Oh, Erza good you're still here. I am placing Grimmjow in your hands. You are to watch over him and protect him if need be. You're our strongest wizard here right now and I will not allow him to be caught up in another attack from those cowards." The master said wobbling in place. "Wait, I forgot to take a leak." He said before walking back up the stairs.

Both Erza and Grimmjow looked at each other in surprise.

 _'Are you fucking kidding me-'_ Grimmjow thought.

 _'The master can not be serious-'_ Erza thought

 _'I'm stuck with this bitch!'_

 _'I am to protect this punk!'_

They both thought in unison as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

 **So that's it everyone. Sorry this chapter came out way later than I said. Track took up most of my time but our practice was cancelled today so I had time before the weekend. So please everyone leave what you think about it and leave your questions I will be sure to answer as many as possible or all of them like I did for is chapter. I will have another chapter out this weekend.**

 **Anyway, thanks for checking out chapter two of king of the fairies.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have had a lot of school stuff to do and it hasn't helped with written. Though I am writing when I can so even though its days late. I am here with another chapter. Anyway I don't have much to say but 15 reviews is pretty awesome. That's the most I have ever gotten on a story and I have you guys to thank for it. But, here are the shout outs.**

 **JAKEkenstein- Thank you and you can bet there will be.**

 **G3rk1- Thank you. You're right they won't but like you said they will. . . eventually.**

 **CRAZYD1AMOND- thanks. Grimmjow will and he will get even stronger. Grim Erza. . . ;)**

 **Dark Jutten- Thank you. Glad you can see somethings up. Also, I love writing him. It's so fun.**

 **Shadowjab17- Glad you enjoyed. Well not quite. Interesting but not quite.**

 **Atlas2012- I agree with that the point in the story Grimmjow shouldn't have been able to break Erza's sword. But, only because of his powers acting up. I honestly think you're the one that isn't giving Grimmjow enough credit. Yeah in raw power he may not be as strong as some of the FT characters but his speed and strength not to mention his powers like sonido and herrio give him quite the advantage. Now, you do say that herrio is like steel, but Erza can cut steel. However, herrio is way stronger than that. The strength of the herrio is dependent on the hollow. The 10th espada Yammy, which he was the weakest, his herrio was so strong that Yoruichi almost broke her hand when punching him. And she is a very powerful soul reaper. Honestly like I said I don't think you give Bleach characters enough credit.**

 **Click- Thanks here you go.**

 **Anyway everyone on to another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. The Challenge.**

* * *

Both Grimmjow and Erza looked at each other, frozen in place with their eyes widened in shock. The master had just declared that Erza be Grimmjow's bodyguard. It would be an understatement to say that both of them were not happy with this order.

The first one to recover from such order was Erza. She loosened her grip on the sword that Grimmjow was currently still holding in his hands. His grip loose enough for her to bring the sword out and put it back in its sheath. She began to stand up straight and not in a fighting position. Taking a deep breath.

"If that is what the Master commands then so be it." Erza said doing everything she could to hold back the storm of rage inside her and to not shove it down the blue haired man's throat.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, did not take it so soft heartedly.

 _'You think I need to be protected! I am the Sexta Espada! I don't need protection! I especially don't need it from a stuck up bitch like her!'_ Grimmjow thought angrily. He turned to look at the redhead that was currently staring at him. Her face calm, but her eyes screaming anger. "If you think I'm just gonna do what that old fart says you're a dumber bitch than I thought!" Grimmjow spat angrily not backing down from Erza's stare.

"You have two options. You follow me and stay close. Or I follow you where ever you go and not let you out of my sight." Erza said firmly.

Grimmjow stood there and thought it over. _'This bitch is really just gonna follow me everywhere! Grrr! How annoying. However, It's not like I have anything better to do. Plus this damn basement smells like booze. Also, it will give me the chance to look for Nnoritra.'_ He looked back at Erza.

"Fine. But, don't think I'm doing this cause that geezer or you said so. I'm doing this because I don't anything else better to do and if I'm stuck with these annoying shits for another minute I will seriously kick all of their teeth in." Grimmjow growled looking around the room and smiling at the scared reactions he got.

"Glad to know you are capable of not acting like a rabid animal." Erza said walking past Grimmjow and towards the stairs.

Grimmjow stared at her with an angered expression as she walked passed him.

"Glad to fucking know that whatever you're doing you still act like a stuck up bitch." Grimmjow shot back at Erza which got her to stop and turn around with an angered expression herself.

She walked over to Grimmjow and then got face to face slamming their foreheads together and looking each other in the eyes.

"At least I know what it's like to follow the rules and not act like a punk!" Erza said pushing Grimmjow with her head.

"At least I know what it's like to have fun! You wouldn't know fun if it was shoved up your ass!" Grimmjow yelled pushing Erza right back with his forehead.

All the members in Fairy Tail looked at the two with a dumbfounded expression. Though no one dared go near them, they all thought that this little fight looked kinda childish. And all the members but two thought it looked like a certain ice and fire mage when they would fight.

"Man, these two are worse than Natsu and Gray." Lucy commented looking at the two still shooting insults back and forth. Each time raising their voice to the point it looked like they were having a screaming match with each other.

"Aye." Happy commented.

Everyone in Fairy Tail continued to watch the fierce argument between the two. "What the hell are you brats doing down here?!" A voice screamed out bringing everyone's attention from the argument to the stairs of the basement. Standing there was the master with his arms crossed.

He looked up to see both Erza and Grimmjow still yelling at each other.

"WILL YOU TWO BRAT'S CUT IT OUT!" The Master yelled his voice booming across all corners of the room.

The two turned their attention to the small man. Erza with a more shocked and embarrassed expression while Grimmjow had one of defiance though he didn't say anything.

"Erza, I thought I gave you a clear mission to be Grimmjow's guard not to pick fights with him. I am surely disappointed in you." The master said looking over to the redhead.

Erza acted like she wanted to speak up, but immediately closed her mouth and looked at the ground. Almost like two kids getting in trouble with their parents.

The master turned his attention to the blue haired Espada. The master opened his mouth then closed it and thought about what he was going to say. "You know Grimmjow, I'm not really surprised." he said blankly looking at the Sexta.

Erza in a childish manner turned towards Grimmjow and smirked, almost like a kid sticking their tongue out at their sibling for them getting in trouble and not themselves.

Before Grimmjow could shot a comment back the Master spoke up once more.

"Now, you two leave! Get out of my hair before you destroy the only guild hall we have left." He said jumping from the stairs and walking over to his usual spot on the table. "Erza, show Grimmjow around. He needs to get familiar with Magnolia while he is here."

Erza turned her attention back to the master and bowed her head. "Of course master." She said. Erza turned her attention to Grimmjow. "Let's go." Erza said walking up the stairs and out of the basement.

Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and adopted his calm attitude. "Tch. Don't tell me what to do red." He said before following her up the stairs and out of the guild hall.

The rest of the guild was very quiet concerning the shouting match that had just taken place minutes ago. The master looked over to Mirajane who was standing next to the table he was currently sitting on and smiling.

"I believe he is fitting in quite well, wouldn't you say?" The master asked as the noise in the room began to come back.

Mira giggled. "Yeah, he really is. Those two kinda remind me of how Erza and I used to act when we were kids." Mira said smiling at the memories of the fights that Erza and her used to have with each other.

"Yes, you two were quite competitive." The master agreed drinking a mug of booze.

"It's a shame that Grimmjow seems set on believing he doesn't need Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"Hmm, yes he is quite stubborn. However, we seem to have a common enemy right now and even bonds can be created in times of war." The master said with a drunken expression on his face.

* * *

So there they were. Erza had taken Grimmjow to all of the more important places of Magnolia. However, there were two places she had yet to take him. One was the blacksmith in the town and the best one Erza had ever seen. An old guy working his own business with his daughter. Erza always went to the blacksmith if she needed something repaired or made. Seeing as the blue haired man was also a swordsman, it might prove useful for him to know where it is.

Though currently walking in front of her, he still walked like he didn't have a care for anyone or anything. With his hands in his pockets and staring straight ahead of him. Honestly, the calm mask he put on was good enough Erza could barely tell that she was in a rather foolish screaming match with him not too long ago.

But, her mind drifted back to the little argument. Never had Erza since she was a kid acted like that. She couldn't put her finger on why he had brought that side of her out. Other than the obvious fact that she hated him.

Hate was a word that Erza didn't throw around often with people she had just met. Especially in her own guild. But, this newcomer was in every way something she hated. He was impulsive, sadistic, bloodthirsty, and he thought that everyone was beneath him. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at everyone. However, he did seem to hold himself with enough pride to respect a strong opponent. Even if he still wished to crush their head under his boot.

A gust of wind blew through the streets and hit Erza and Grimmjow. It wasn't strong enough to make them stop in their tracks but it was enough to blow the back of his jacket up exposing his bare back.

Erza laid her eyes on the 6 tattoo on his lower back. Something told her it was more than just a tattoo. Almost like a mark, or title. Just like her own Fairy Tail guild mark. It was more than just that, but something that she took quite a lot of pride in.

Before she could think any longer Grimmjow stopped walking and looked over to a building.

"Yo, this the place you wanted to take me?" Grimmjow asked in a calm but annoyed tone.

Erza looked to see that it was indeed the blacksmith shop. "It is. I assumed since you are a swordsmen that your weaponry may need repairs from time to time. So this is the best blacksmith around. He can take good care of your weapons." Erza stated looking towards the shop.

"Sorry to break it to you Scarlet, but my weapon doesn't need to ever be sharpened." Grimmjow said pride in his voice.

Erza looked at the man in question.

"Tch, you expect me to explain my powers to you? After I take care of that bastard Nnoitra you're next!" Grimmjow said showing off a cocky smile.

"I see," Erza said a small smile appearing on her face. Honestly, it was the moment she was waiting for. A way to really show this man that he can't go around and treat people with disrespect. A chance to prove to him that Fairy Tail isn't some group of weaklings, but the strongest guild in Foire and for a reason. "I accept your challenge. But, that doesn't mean my curiosity has gone away." She commented.

Grimmjow looked into her eyes, now filled with a fiery determination. He smiled. He knew it, she also had a love to compete and show off her power. Even though her drive was buried deep down and hidden away from any other opponent. He could see it clear as day, the hate, the look to stomp someone into the ground and to prove your strength, to show you are not weak! It made him shake with excitement.

However, on the other side of things, Erza looked into Grimmjow's eyes. They now also filled with a fiery will to fight. But, he was not fighting for the honor of the guild or the protection of his friends. He was fighting to kill and to prove one's strength. He looked at her not as a person, but an obstacle. Someone to stomp and tear to pieces just for getting in his way. It almost made Erza want to shiver in fear at the look that was getting burned into her soul. But, she knew well how to make fear itself summit and to not give into to it. He would be no different.

"Alright, Scarlet I'll make you a deal. I tell you about my power and you tell me about yours. I believe in the term 'an eye for an eye'." Grimmjow said facing her with his hands still in his pockets. An insane smile still etched into his face.

Erza thought about it for a moment. If they were to fight when the whole Phantom situation was blown over, it would be a disadvantage for him to know her power. However, he was also willing to explain his as well. A fair trade. "Alright, it's a deal. However, you know what they say about that saying don't you?" She asked.

"What? The whole 'leaves the world blind thing'? If the world can't fight without eyes then it's a pussy." Grimmjow stated arrogantly.

Erza chuckled at the blue haired man's bravado. She had to give it to him he was confident in his abilities. However, he was defiantly too confident.

"My sword won't ever need to be sharpened because it isn't made out of some weak ass metal. It's made from my soul." Grimmjow began.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the statement. "So you mean that's your magic?" She asked looking at the strange blade attached to his waist.

"Tch, guess you could say that. If I went to much into detail about my powers we'd be fucking here all day so I'm gonna tell you this in a nutshell. I have two types of powers. My soul reapers powers which were given to me. Then, my hollow powers. Now before you ask a hollow is a shell of a human soul. Twisted and darkened to the point where it wears a white mask and has a hole in its chest to show that it has no heart and no emotions. All it can think about is eating. Eating other souls,"

Grimmjow continued. "Now if you weren't fucking stupid, you would have guessed that I am a hollow."

Erza looked at him in a little surprise. "Are you saying that you're not human?"

"Do I look like a weakling to you? No, I ain't fucking human." Grimmjow spat. "My soul reaper powers are what gives me this blade. Its name is Pantera." Grimmjow stated resting his hand on his blade.

"You named your sword?" Erza asked in question. Almost looking at Grimmjow like he was crazy.

"Don't give me that look Scarlet I'm not a fucking crazy person. You're fucking stupid, but I know you're smart enough to realize that my sword produces strong energy. For the record, the energy you feel is called spiritual pressure. Though Pantera is made from my soul, he's his own person. Damn prideful bastard at that." Grimmjow said.

Erza could believe the whole 'Soul Reaper powers' part. Though she had never heard of such a thing, the strange energy alone was enough evidence of that. But, the hollow powers? Let alone being one himself? It was quite crazy hearing it out loud. A creature that walks around and eats other souls? How ridiculous. She was actually trying to have a decent conversation and he goes and doesn't take her seriously.

"I know what you're thinking. The hollow thing does sound a little crazy when people haven't seen it themselves. Listen, Scarlet, I ain't a fucking liar I'll rip your head off for thinking so. However, I would be able to show you if my damn hole and mask wasn't gone." Grimmjow said angrily.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean that they are gone?" She asked.

"Ever since I got to this world my damn powers have been acting up. My hollow hole and mask are gone. Not to mention the fact I can't use a simple sonido and my herrio is barely stronger than steel. Right now I'm no better than those other weaklings back at the Fairy club." Grimmjow stated his anger rising. Erza could hear the rage and frustration in his voice.

Erza looked at Grimmjow in question. "Those names, sonido and herrio? Those are some of your abilities?" She asked.

"Those are my hollow abilities. The sonido is a fast moving technique. While the herrio uses my energy to harden my skin. The reason why I could grab your sword and not be cut. If I was at full damn power I would have been able to break that piece of shit in half!" Grimmjow stated with pride and anger.

 _'Interesting abilities. They would prove quite difficult to deal with in a battle. Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't have more. Especially if he is telling the truth and his power is acting up.'_ Erza thought to herself looking at Grimmjow.

He regained his composure and put his hands back in his pockets. Looking at Erza with his calm mask. "That's all I'm gonna explain. Your turn, Red." He stated.

Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well. As you could probably tell I am also a sword user. However, I can use more than just a sword. Spears, axes, hammers, daggers, anything. My magic allows me to store different types of weapons into a pocket space and switch them out at will. I can also pull out more than one weapon and they don't have to be the same. This magic is called Requip." Erza stated calling forth a sword.

Grimmjow watched as her hand was engulfed by a bright yellow light and then a sword began to take shape and appear out of nowhere. He didn't think too much of this ability. He had to give it to her that it was a useful weapon and he didn't know if she had stronger weapons stored away. But, if she didn't, she didn't stand a chance.

"I am, however, more than just a Requip mage." Erza stated grabbing Grimmjow's attention once more. "I can also store and change out my armor. Using special types of armor to increase my abilities. The type of armor I use is not just regular armor but is quite powerful. The battle decides the type of armor I fight in. For example, if I were to fight Natsu, since he is a fire mage. I would use my flame empress armor, which is highly resistant to all flame type magic." She stated with pride and a matter of fact tone.

Grimmjow looked at her for a moment and thought. _'The perfect counter to any opponent. The only issue would be to have a large storage of armor to be able to counter anything. But, assuming she does have that collection it would be quite useful to her.'_ Grimmjow cracked a smile. _'I'm going to have fun crushing her into the ground.'_

"Now that we are done boasting about our powers I have on more place to show you. Then we will return to where we will be staying for the night." Erza said turning her back to Grimmjow ready to walk in the direction of their final destination.

"Tch, just hurry the fuck up." Grimmjow said in annoyance that he was letting this woman drag him around.

* * *

Honestly, Erza didn't know if taking him to one of her favorite spots in the city was a good idea. She wouldn't put it past him to just destroy the place to anger her. However, there was a good chance that the master would make her guard him even after the situation with Phantom was cooled down. So she decided that she would try and at least make a better relationship with him.

They both stopped in front of a building. Grimmjow looked over at Erza in a little bit of shock. For a stuck up girl like her that barely acted like one, to want to go to such a girly place and eat kinda blew his mind.

He could see the various cakes and bakery inside the front windows of the building. He could also see Scarlet's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Tch." He spit out in annoyance. This was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"So this is my favorite spot in town. Here they make the best strawberry cheesecake in the world." Erza almost squealed in excitement. Stars in her eyes and her mouth just watering from looking into the window.

"So this is why you're so damn fat." Grimmjow said with a cocky smile trying to contain his laughter.

Erza instantly turned in rage and looked into his amused face. Though she wanted to beat him into the ground it was her duty to protect him so instead, she stomped off. "Let's go!" She ordered in anger.

Grimmjow followed her once again laughing his ass off the entire time following her.

 _'That was the worst idea ever!'_ Erza screamed in her head as she continued to stomp off to their final destination. She could hear the blue haired man in the background still laughing. This only fueled her anger.

* * *

"Well, this is a pretty big mess we're in isn't it, Plue?" Lucy asked walking along the edge of the harbor with her small snowman looking spirit. The little spirit just made a sound of agreement as they continued to walk.

"Watch out blondie! You're about a step away from swimmin'!" Called a guy on a boat passing by Lucy and Plue in the water. Lucy paid no attention to the man and continued to walk and drowned herself in her thoughts about Phantom.

"I had no idea the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry between them." Lucy thought aloud to the peppy snowman companion.

"Uh-huh." Plue hummed as it almost skipped in front of Lucy.

"Honestly, I thought about joining them before I met up with Natsu. They've got a reputation of almost being as crazy as Fairy Tail . . . But, I love our guild and I don't regret my decision at all." Lucy said before putting her head down and sighing.

"Speaking of crazy the new guy the Master brought into the guild seems a little scary." Lucy said picturing Grimmjow attacking Loke. This brought shivers down her body. "I really don't want to end up on the bad side of that guy. Plus not to mention the master is having Erza protect him." Lucy cracked a smile. "Those two don't really seem to be getting along all that well. It kinda reminds me of Natsu and Gray. Of course way scarier." Lucy thought aloud.

"Uh-Huh." Plue hummed in agreement once again.

By the time Lucy had finished her thought she and Plue had reached her apartment. She didn't notice that for some reason the lights were on in the house. She reached for the door and opened it.

"You know Fairy Tail is really like my family." She said in excitement until she completely opened the door and looked inside.

"Very nice home you have." Erza commented drinking tea while also sitting at the main table with a more casual appearance. Instead of her usual armor, she wore a blue skirt with a white button-up shirt with a blue bow around the collar.

"Welcome home." Happy also said stuffing a fish into his mouth.

Gray and Natsu were also sitting at the table. Gray throwing a wave towards Lucy while Natsu sat across from him looking very down.

"They like to come over without asking first!" Lucy screamed looking at her fellow guild mates. Lucy picked up her suitcase and slammed it into Natsu's face. Knocking him off of the chair. "Why are you here!" She screamed while doing so.

"Since the guild has been attacked, we can assume there are Phantom lord members in town." Erza commented.

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now." Gray added. Instantly Lucy adopted a feared expression and anime fell to the ground. "Mira said it would be safer if we held up together. You know strength in numbers." Gray also added at the end.

"I guess she is right." Lucy admitted still not happy about her guildmates just bargaining into her home.

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party!" Happy commented happily.

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all. I wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving you here alone with Natsu and Gray. I felt I could only relax if I came here myself." Erza said.

"It's not time to relax!" Natsu yelled in the background no one paying attention to him.

"So it was already decided that these two would stay with me? Why did that have to come to my place?" Lucy question while slumping her shoulders. However, she looked back up at Erza. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be with the new guy, uh Grimmjow I think his name was?" Lucy question.

Erza lowered her head in annoyance and sighed. "Yes. That's why I decided to bring him here."

"What?! He's here? Where?" Lucy asked in fear and shock. She was a bit intimidated by the blue haired Espada.

Erza pointed over to the window in the corner of the room. "He's over there. Honestly, hasn't said anything since we got here. This is the quietest I have ever seen him all day. It's quite relaxing really."

Lucy looked over to the corner to indeed see Grimmjow looking out the window with his hands in his pockets. Staring out into the night sky across the water.

"You're all too damn relaxed. You have no idea what you're up against." He spoke up turning around to face the group with a serious expression on his face.

The rest of the team looked over at him in question.

"I'm talking about that bastard Nnoitra. The Quinto Espada." Grimmjow said still with a very serious expression.

"Quinto?" Gray asked

"It means 5th dumbass." Grimmjow said. "He's one of the guys that attacked your guild. He's also the bastard that backstabbed me!" he stated raising his voice a bit.

"I keep hearing you mention these Espada. What is this organization?" Erza questioned.

"I told you about the hollows, Scarlet. The Espada was a group of ten. The ten strongest Hollows Lord Aizen could find. I was number Six and he was number Five." Grimmjow said.

"I see so in terms of strength he's stronger than you?" Erza question.

"LIke hell he is!" Grimmjow snapped clenching his hand into a fist. "The Espada were mostly based off of strength but also off of when they join Aizen's ranks. Nnoitra joined years before I did. So when I joined he was number 6 and I was 8. After that, he jumped to 5 and I jumped to 6. I could beat his ass in a one on one if I had my full power!" Grimmjow stated with pride and anger almost telling everyone in the room he was the strongest.

"Your full power?" Gray asked.

"Yes, it would seem ever since Grimmjow has been here his power has been greatly affected. However, if this is the case and this Nnoitra is as strong as your making him to be. He could also be suffering from the same fate." Erza added.

"Well, he fucking isn't. He's able to use sonido. If I had to say his base power hasn't changed a damn bit." Grimmjow said angered by the strength Nnoitra had on him now.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were always matched maybe Nnoitra being a little bit stronger. However, the gap in between them now was large very large. Grimmjow at this point was weaker than Yammy and it pissed him off beyond belief. He needed to find a way to get stronger so he could kick the hell out of Nnoitra.

The tension in the room began to rise at the mention of a strong opponent. Everyone in the room was probably more afraid or tense because of Grimmjow, well everyone but Erza. They could feel the anger just bubbling off of him and at any second could explode. They didn't want to be the one that would cause such a thing. However, it was a certain blue cat that broke the tension.

"Wow, you really have a lot of dirty clothes Lucy." Happy said digging through her clothes. Plue, on the other hand, was also going through Lucy's stuff finding a secret stash of candy and shoving a large lollipop in his mouth.

"What are you doing! Get out of my stuff! You better stop that right now or you're both dead meat!" Lucy screamed quickly angered by the small companions actions.

"Hey, Plue you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!" Natsu yelled jumping up from his laying position on the ground and joining Plue to eat the candy.

"Look Erza, I found some frilly panties you might like." Happy commented still digging through Lucy's clothes.

Erza walked over to the panties that Happy pulled out only to blush and look at them in shock. "I can't believe you would wear something like this Lucy." She said staring at the underwear.

"I need to get some shut eye so could you try and keep it down?" Gray asked laying on Lucy's bed.

"You guys are taking the make yourself at home thing a little to far." Lucy commented.

Erza, however, turned around with a serious expression. "We have a serious problem here. You boy's hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat."

"I don't wanna take a bath right now." Natsu whined

"But, I just got into bed." Gray also whined.

"Come on boys. Do we have to take a bath together like we did when we were kids?" Erza asked grabbing Natsu and Gray. Both Grimmjow and Lucy looked at the three with a shocked expression.

"What kind of relationship did you guys have?!" Lucy screamed.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy commented

"More like the strangest team." Lucy added.

Grimmjow just looked at the two younger boys and cracked a smile. Too bad for them. "Tch."

"What do you think you're smiling at? You are the worst of all. I can smell you half way across the room." Erza said stepping up to Grimmjow.

"Oh, I'm sorry bitch I didn't know I cared. For your information Scarlet, I haven't had the damn time to worry about what I fucking smell like. You dragging me around this stupid ass city didn't help either!" Grimmjow yelled getting in Erza's face.

"At least this city doesn't reek." Erza said getting in Grimmjow's face.

"Uh, guys?" Lucy said trying to break them up.

"You know what fine. I'll take your damn bath. But, not because I care what you think, but so you can stop annoying the shit out of me with your bitching!" Grimmjow yelled walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Does this mean we don't have to take bath's?" Natsu asked.

"No." Erza replied sharply while still looking at the door.

* * *

So everyone had taken their bath. Well everyone but two people. Natsu and Gray. Natsu had fallen asleep on the table while Gray was giving most of his attention to some papers he had found in Lucy's desk.

Grimmjow had first walked out of the bathroom without his jacket showing off his complete chest and upper body. Lucy seemed to be the only one affected by this and had a major blush on her face before running into the bathroom and taking her own bath. Then went Erza.

So soon after those three had finished they just sat in the living room and talked.

"So do we know why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past. But, it was never of this sort of magnitude before." Erza commented sitting on the bed with her arms and legs crossed.

"If Gramps wasn't so scared of them we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu said with a frustrated tone still with his head on the table.

"Since when are you awake?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, you know that Master isn't afraid of them. Natsu you seem to be forgetting that he's one of the ten wizard saints." Gray added bringing his attention away from the papers in his hands.

Lucy finally realized what Gray was reading. "I didn't give you permission to read that!" She yelled with a blush on her face grabbing it out of Gray's hands.

"Hey, you can't snatch it out of my hands before at least telling me what happens next!" Gray protested.

"Yes, I can. I promised Levy she would be the first to read it so you are just gonna have to wait." Lucy said holding the papers closer to her.

"Hmm?" Erza said Holding out her hand for the papers.

"You're not getting it either!" Lucy said turning away from Erza. "Also what's with these Ten wizards saints anyway?" Lucy asked.

"It's an honor bestowed from the magic council. An extremely coveted title shared by the ten most powerful wizard's on the continent." Erza explained.

Grimmjow's ears perked at the mention of the ten strongest wizards. _'So the old man is one of the most powerful wizards on this continent, huh? If I beat him there's no way I could lose to Kurosaki again!'_ Grimmjow thought with a determined smile on his face.

"Yeah, Phantom lords master Jose is one of them too." Happy commented. Grimmjow also took note of this. If he stuck around Fairy Tail until this war was over he might get a shot at this Jose.

"He is afraid!" Natsu yelled slamming his hand on the table. "He's afraid that Phantom as too many members for us to handle."

"Could you please use your inside voice." Lucy asked quietly.

"You know that's not true. Just like what Mira and Master said before, the consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here." Gray said.

"I just don't understand why. Are they that strong?" Lucy asked.

"They don't got nothing on us. We could take those clowns." Natsu said with a cocky expression.

"No, if we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours. Of course with this new member that Grimmjow keeps mentioning, Nnoitra. I doubt anyone but Grimmjow could handle him right now. But, with the condition that his powers are in I would say he couldn't stand a chance." Erza said. She knew that anyone above her might be able to take down this Nnoitra considering how he was explained to them. But, there isn't anyone else stronger than Erza but the master.

Grimmjow became immediately angered and tightened his hand into a fist. Showing his teeth and pressing them together. But, the only thing that stopped Grimmjow from saying anything was that she was right. Though it hurt Grimmjow's pride, not being able to use sondio or maybe even using a strong cero would no doubt make it easy for Nnoitra to kill him.

Erza could see Grimmjow's angered expression and could only guess why. She knew he was a very prideful man. Knowing full well that you can't match up with someone would be crushing. She was quite prideful herself. She knew that feeling all too well.

"On top of this new threat, their master Jose is also a Ten Wizard Saint. Meaning he is on par with master Makarov. They also have a group of elite wizard similar to our S class known as the elemental four. But, their biggest threat may be black steel Gajeel. I believe he is most likely the other one that took part in the guilds destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza stated.

Lucy and Grimmjow both looked at Erza, though with different expressions. Grimmjow had one of curiosity while Lucy had one of shock.

"He's a Dragon Slayer too? I thought Natsu was the only one?!" Lucy stated. "So if he is the Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron?" Lucy asked.

"I would assume so. However, it is getting quite late and we don't know what tomorrow as in store for us. We should get some rest." Erza stated getting nods of agreement from everyone around the room.

"Tch, fine I'm going to sleep." Grimmjow said walking over to the window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the roof. I can't sleep on any beds." Grimmjow said casually.

"Huh?" Lucy said with a shocked expression as she watched Grimmjow climb out the window and onto the roof.

Nobody else in the room paid any attention to the situation as they had all gotten into their makeshift beds and fallen asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow had been awoken by Erza, also would have also climbed to the roof to wake him up. She said that there was something of major importance going on at Magnolia park and they needed to go there as soon as possible.

Grimmjow having nothing better to do agreed and got off the roof and walked to the park. The rest of the group awake with them. They got to the park to see a crowd of people standing around a tree looking up at something.

Erza began to push through the people trying to get to the tree. "Excuse me, but we are from their guild." She stated getting people to move out of their way.

Everyone gasped at the sight of team Shadow Gear cut and beating then almost stapled to the tree. Levy being in the middle having her shirt ripped and the Phantom symbol painted to her stomach.

Natsu had a different reaction from the rest has his eyes went white with anger. Showing his teeth as he couldn't even speak because he was pressing them so hard together.

"Levy!" Lucy called out over the crowd's whispers looking up at her blue haired friend.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray called to them looking at the other members of team Shadow Gear.

Soon another figure walked through the crowd. He walked to the group and stopped behind them.

"Master." Erza called to him unable to take her eyes off her comrades.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble. But, I will not allow harm to come to my children without taking revenge!" The master yelled squeezing his walking stick so hard it breaking into tiny pieces. "We have no choice but to go to war!" The master said allowing his yellow energy explode around him.

Grimmjow admired the small man's power. It really reminded him of Lord Aizen. However, he didn't really care for these people hanging from the tree. However, he looked over to the blue haired girl and seen that there was a piece of paper folded in half and it had the number 6 written in blood on the cover. He grabbed it also grabbing the attention of everyone else.

"What is that?" Gray asked as he watched Grimmjow open it.

The letter read written in blood.

 _Come and get me kitty._

Grimmjow instantly crushed the piece of paper in his hand and tightened his hands into fists. His face became that of rage. 'I will not allow you to mock me you bastard! I am the King! I am the Sexta! You have crossed me for the last time! I will kill you!' He thought getting more and more angry by the second. He began to raise his energy has much as he could and higher.

Everyone looking on began to see a blue outline form around the blue haired man. After which it almost began to leak off in a steady stream of smoke or mist. The energy added a thickness or heaviness to the air. Some of the streams to began to gather up around his mid stomach area and the right side of his face.

Soon a dark black hole began to take shape form and energy seemed to come from the hole to the right side of his face where a mask of appearing. His power kept increasing surprising both the master and Erza.

 _'He was telling the truth!'_ The Master thought.

 _'These must be his hollow powers. Incredible.'_ Erza thought.

Soon when the mask fragment was complete and a perfect circular hole was formed in his stomach the blue energy seemed to explode. Creating a steady stream of energy flowing from Grimmjow. Almost like a strong wind that blows everyone's hair and clothes around. However, everyone could feel the large amounts of energy flowing off of him.

 _'Yes! I have my base power back! I still don't think I have enough to use my release. But, this is more than enough to destroy that bastard! The king is back! The Sexta is back!'_ Grimmjow thought happily.

The regular people standing around Grimmjow were having quite a hard time breathing. The Fairy Tail members could feel the heavy pressure of energy weighing them down.

Grimmjow began to laugh sadistically into the sky. "Gahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back! I'm back! HAHAHAHA!" He yelled everyone around him looking at him with shock. Soon his power began to lower but still strong enough to feel it. Though the regular citizen could breathe again they still had a hard time standing.

He looked over to the master. "Old man." He said getting the Masters attention.

"I want in." He said looking into the master's eyes with a smile on his face. His white mask covering the right side of his face almost making him look animalistic. While the hole in his chest brought chills down everyone's spines. The Sexta was back. Well sorta.

* * *

 **Now that is it everyone. So a couple things to clear up before we end this chapter.**

 **1-Grimmjow did not get his full power back. He still cannot access his release. He does have at least 75% of his base power. Meaning the form he fought in when he met Ichigo for the first time. At this point, I would say that he is a little weaker than Erza at base form. So her just using her default weapons and armor at full power.**

 **2- Grimmjow did not join the guild at the end. He was referring to joining the war with Phantom not Fairy Tail.**

 **3- Grimmjow will not have his mask at all times. Soon a little information will be given about his powers.**

 **So that's it. If you have any questions please ask away. Tell me also what you thought. Thanks for reading.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait. Updates will be slower than usual due to me working on other stories. After I finish those I will put my full focus on this story. Anyway shoutouts.**

 **G3r1k- Thanks it was kinda hard to figure out where Grimmjow would be. Glad it fit.**

 **Rikuo- Thank you so much. I agree Kubo didn't use him right in the last arc. Hopefully, you love what is to come.**

 **Lightningblade49- damn right.**

 **click- Very nice**

 **Angeldealer- for the sake of the beginning of the story she is. For now, remember Grimmjow isn't even at full base power yet.**

 **sacke110- get sucked into my web. *Evil laugh* Glad you are enjoying it. Questions will be answered soon. Hopefully the swearing is just right now. I get carried away some times.**

 **Guest- Here you go.**

 **star324- Glad you enjoyed. Here it is.**

 **Anyway onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Proving A King's Strength**

* * *

Everyone, in Fairy Tail was standing in the park with a shocked expression. The blue haired man that had shown up at the guild hall right before the war with Phantom started, had just released his power.

His power was overwhelming and had a menacing feel to it. To show for his power he now had a bone white mask fragment on the right side of his face, the mask also gave off an uneasy feel to whoever was looking at it. Then, where the exposed stomach of the blue haired man was, he had a circle hole.

No one, not even the Master, could wrap their head around the amount of power he was giving off. At first, Grimmjow didn't seem to be stronger than the lower members of the Fairy Tail guild, but now he was giving off power that made Natsu and Gray sweat. Not to mention making Erza look at him with interest and concern.

The Master seemed to be the first person to break out of the shock delivered by the blue haired Espada. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Grimmjow. The Master could see that he was looking at no one in particular and had a sadistic smile on his face, his smile being so wide that he was showing off his teeth.

The Master also noted the effect his power was having on the less stronger people of Fairy Tail and the general public, they were laying on the ground having quite a hard time breathing.

However, before he could say anything about it, Grimmjow seemed to bring his power down low enough for them to breath.

"I want in." He stated, almost ordered. His eyes were narrowed with rage and anger, while his smile showed eagerness and confidence. The Master could tell that the young man only seemed to care for power, while also taking great enjoyment in fighting strong opponents. Hopefully, he could make Grimmjow care for more than himself.

Everyone's eyes seemed to focus more on Grimmjow after his sentence. Before, they were just staring around him. They weren't able to focus all that well while he was blaring his explosive power.

The Master looked up at Grimmjow in a questioning look. "Excuse me, Grimmjow?" He asked trying to understand exactly was the blue haired Esapada was asking for.

Grimmjow stepped forward, dropping his smile and raising his fist. "You heard me, old man. I said I want in. This war, there's someone I need to pay a visit to and he's hiding in that other guild." He said narrowing his eyes at the Master.

The Master also narrowed his eyes. He looked over Grimmjow's shoulder to look where Levy and her team were hanging. He turned his attention back over to him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that." The Master stated firmly.

Grimmjow began to clench his teeth together, his eyes filling with anger. "Grrr! What the hell do you mean?!"

"I simply cannot allow a nonmember of Fairy Tail get involved with this situation. It's very dangerous for my children alone, not to mention civilians. My concussion would not allow me to sleep at night if a civilian were to get hurt. I'm sorry Grimmjow, I won't allow you to go with us." The Master stated in a calm and collected manner.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the Master, matching his calm nature. He knew this wasn't the old man's plan from the beginning, but he took advantage of it. He was sure the old man was using this situation to get Grimmjow to join his stupid club. Right now, he couldn't find a way around this, but if he had to pretend to be in some stupid club to take down Nnoitra then so be it.

"Alright, geezer. Then let me in your stupid club." Grimmjow said narrowing his eyes at the Master.

Before the short man could answer a certain someone decided to speak their mind.

"Absolutely not. Master, you can't be seriously considering this can you?!" Erza stated stepping up to both the Master and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned his attention to the redheaded woman. Who was she to tell him what he can and cannot do?! This only wanted him to join this club even more.

"Nobody asked for damn opinion, Red!" Grimmjow barked, his anger rising. She knew exactly how to push his buttons. Sooner or later he would teach her who is the strongest.

"I don't need to ask you to speak my opinion!" Erza shot back stepping up to Grimmjow. Everyone, in standing around them backed up in fear. They didn't want to get caught in the middle of this fight. Erza turned and looked at the Master.

"This is exactly what I am talking about! He should not be allowed to join Fairy Tail!. He's rude, barbaric, arrogant and only cares for himself!" Erza listed looking at the Master pointing her finger at Grimmjow.

The Sexta smacked the finger away from him. Glaring holes into the redheaded knight.

"Now, now Erza I wouldn't be so hasty. What you said may be true, however, Fairy Tail is a place where people that have nowhere to go and come and make friends. Were people that don't have anyone to call family can have one. Grimmjow may be this way now, but we have no idea how he will be in the future." The Master finished closing his eyes.

"But, Master-" Erza started but was cut off.

"That's enough Erza, my decision is final." The Master turned to look Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, if you want to join Fairy Tail then I will allow it."

Grimmjow cracked a mocking smile and pointed it at Erza. In return, she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Happy." The Master said getting the blue feline to step forward.

"Aye, sir." Happy said coming forward to the Master.

"Would you be so kind and grab the guild stamp from the guild basement, just ask Mira for it." The Master asked the flying cat.

"Aye." Happy said giving off a salute and flying off into the sky.

Grimmjow turned to look at the old man in question. "What the hell do you mean 'guild stamp'?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

The Master turned to look at the blue haired man. "Oh, right you don't know. Every member of Fairy Tail has a mark somewhere on their body to prove that they are indeed in the guild. This will be no different for you." The Master said.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the Master. "This isn't a problem for you, right?" The old man asked, almost mocking the Espada.

"Tch, of course not!" Grimmjow yelled back. He really didn't want some stupid fake tattoo on his body tying him together with these weaklings, but he supposed he didn't have a choice.

As if on queue Happy flew back to the Master and handed him the stamp. "Now my boy, where do you want it and what color."

Grimmjow turned to the old man with his hands still in his pockets. He honestly couldn't think of a place to put the mark.

"How about right under that other tattoo on your back?" The Master asked.

"Hell no! Like I would want some stupid stamp near my Espada tattoo! You ain't going near it!" Grimmjow yelled in response. He calmed his attitude down and took his right hand out of his pocket. He removed his unzipped jacket off of his left shoulder exposing the long thin scar that went from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist.

"Right here." He said pointing to the left side of his chest, right on the scar. "Put it on the scar, and I want it dark blue."

The Master followed the order and put the stamp on the left side of his chest on top of the scar. Grimmjow could feel a light warm sensation where the Master placed the stamp and soon the Fairy Tail mark appeared. The Espada put his jacket back on, hiding half of the mark.

 _'This is nothing but an_ _obstacle_ _for me to overcome and become stronger!_ _When I remove this mark it will mean I have become stronger than everyone in this stupid club! Then I can focus on the person that gave me this scar! That orange haired bastard!'_ Grimmjow thought angrily as he clenched his hand into a fist within his pocket.

"Well, Grimmjow welcome to Fairy Tail." The Master stated. However, he realized that the blue haired man was paying no mind to him, but looking towards a certain direction with a smile.

"So, I can fight in this war without you nagging me right?" Grimmjow asked not looking at the Master.

"Yes, this means-" However, the Master could finish his sentence as he noticed Grimmjows smile widened, only for him to disappear in a quick sound of static.

Everyone, around also looked on in shock as it looked like he straight up disappeared.

The Master narrowed his eyes. _'So, that's the direction you were looking in? You numbskull!'_

Grimmjow decided he waited long enough. He had found where Nnoritra was, he could feel him. He was going to show him that he was stronger and that mocking him was a big mistake. But, he also felt a bit excited, he could use sondio again. Not to mention the other abilities he could use. He was ready to test just how much power he had and he had the best way to do it.

The Sexta had used sondio to travel to the city at which Nnoitra was hiding in. He was going to directly attack this other club and crush Nnoitra in the process.

He could see the city in the distance. Grimmjow was basically shaking with excitement. Finally, he could use his power however he wanted without anyone getting in his way. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face. He was ready to crush some heads together.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the door, it was closed. He turned his head towards the wall next to the door and curled the tips of his fingers towards his palm. A small red circle began to form at the center at which it began to grow.

The blue haired Espada chuckled and pushed his palm towards the wall next to the door. The red circle shot forward making a buzzing noise and crashed into the wall.

The wall exploded, creating a massive hole in the middle. Pieces of concrete began to fall from the top of the hole having no more support.

Everyone inside the building looked towards the hole, smoke hiding the identity of the attacker.

"What the?" One member of Phantom said as he and the rest of the guild looked towards the wall.

Soon a blue haired man with his hands in his baggy white pants pockets walked towards the group, his jacket was unzipped and he had a smile showing his teeth on his face. He had piercing blue eyes that were filled with excitement.

"How the hell did you get in here?" A man asked standing up from the table he was sitting at.

"Through the wall." Grimmjow replied with a grin.

"You smart ass! I'll show you what it means to mess with Phantom!" The man said running at Grimmjow. He didn't last a second as Grimmjow planted his knee into the man's stomach and flung him past the original group he was sitting with.

The man was instantly knocked out and his fellow guildmates ran over to help him.

"No way! They got Jax!" One said kneeling down trying to wake up the knocked out Phantom.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you a question. If you give me an answer that I like, I'll _think_ about breaking every bone in your body." Grimmjow lifted his head up showing his sadistic eyes and wide smile. He was looking down at them. "If you give me an answer I don't like, I'll make you wish you were dead." He said widening his smile.

"What? Master, you really don't think he did that do you?" Erza asked as she and the rest of Fairy Tail, not including Lucy, were on their way to the Phantom guild hall.

They were ready to pay back what Phantom did times one hundred. However, most of them, well all of them, were confused to what happened to the newest member of Fairy Tail. In a blink of an eye, he seemed to just disappear. But, the Master knew exactly what he had done.

"Yes, I'm almost sure that is where he is headed." the Master stated also with the group.

"But, how could he get there?" A new voice cut in, this one the voice of Gray.

"I'm assuming he used a high speed technique." The Master answered.

"Are you thinking it came with his new found power?" Erza asked questioning the blue haired man's display of power at the park.

"Yes, I am not too sure, but when Gimmjow awoke the day after he arrived at the guild he did explain his powers to me briefly. What he did at the park was no speed magic I have ever seen." The Master answered looking at the city in the distance.

Around 40 minutes after Grimmjow had left they had made their way to Oak Town as well after the blue haired man.

"Wow, look at that." Natsu commented staring at the horizon.

Everyone in Fairy Tail turned their attention to what the Dragon Slayer was talking about, their eyes widened in response. In the distance, black smoke could be seen coming from the tallest point of the city.

"Everyone, let's hurry!" Erza commanded as they picked up the pace to make it to the rival guild.

"You're weak!" Grimmjow shouted as he shoved his hand onto the face of his attacker and charged a cero in the palm of his hand. The cero went off throwing the man into a group a people with an explosion.

"Who is this guy?!" A member of Phantom asked as he watched his fellow guildmates get thrown around.

"He's a monster!" Another one answered before Grimmjow used sondio to plant his fist into said persons face.

"Now," Grimmjow said grabbing another Phantom member by his collar. "Where is Nnoitra?" He asked raising his hand with his fingers curled and a cero charged, the red light shining onto the Phantom members face.

"Uh, uh." Was all the member could mutter out. He was so scared he was literally shaking in Grimmjow's hand.

"Eat this!" One of the of the other members of Phantom said raising a sword above his head and bringing it down on Grimmjow's shoulder. The sword connected to his shoulder, sparks flying. The man raised his sword up to his face and looked in fear to see the sword was broken.

Grimmjow looked down at his shoulder to see that the sword had cut his jacket. He turned his head and met the eyes of his sword attacker. He widened his smile and dropped the guy he was holding by the collar and jumped backward, planting his elbow in the man's face.

The Sexta's eyes went to the side to see a group of mages charging up a spell. The spell shot off towards Grimmjow and exploded when it connected. Smoke and dust shot up blocking the vision of the mages.

"Did we get him?" One of them asked looking at the other two.

"I think-" The other mage didn't get to finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his face and threw him into a near by wall.

The other to mages turned to look in surprise. One of them was punched in the face while the other one was kicked in the stomach. They both flew into the same wall the other one went into.

Grimmjow turned around to see another group of Phantom members charging him with swords. He charged a cero in his hand and shot it. The cero connected to the bottom of the ground and threw the members up into the air.

The Fairy Tail members walked up to the Phantom guild hall to see that it was literally in pieces. There was smoke coming out of the top, with multiple holes in the walls.

Despite this Natsu ran up to the door and blew the door up. Everyone mentally face palmed at the fact that there was a giant hole in the wall next to the door. The rest of Fairy Tail followed Natsu to look inside the Phantom guild hall, curious to see what all the damage had been from.

What they saw inside was Grimmjow holding another member of Phantom by the collar. He was standing in the middle of a pile of knocked out Phantom Lord members. His eyes went to the side and look at the rest of Fairy Tail. He suddenly head butted the member knocking him out and throwing him to the floor.

He turned his attention to the rest of Fairy Tail. "About damn time." He said as he walked towards the group.

Erza's eyes shot to the corner of the room. A huge crescent moon bladed scythe came flying from the corner of the room towards Grimmjow.

"Look out!" She shouted pushing the Espada to the side while also using all her might to redirect the weapon away from him.

"Heheh! Would you look at this. You're still as pathetic as I thought. Needing a girl to save you." A voice said as the weapon retracted on a chain. A man stepped into the light.

He had a spoon like collar behind his head, he had look black hair, and his eyes were long and narrow, almost like a small slit in his face. His smile was large and uneasy and his outfit color scheme was the same as Grimmjow's.

"Get the hell away from me! I didn't ask for your help, Red!" Grimmjow shouted pushing Erza to the side and stepping towards the new arrival.

The Sexta's eyes went up towards the new comer and they filled with excitement. His hand reached for his sword and drew it.

"It's about damn time you showed your ugly face, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow yelled to him as he looked down at the Fairy Tail mages. "I see you still fight like a damn coward too!"

"There's no such thing in a battle." Nnoitra responded resting his big weapon on his shoulder.

Erza's eyes also looked up to the new comer. _'So he's the one that Grimmjow was talking about. By the force behind his attack, I would say he is quite powerful.'_ Her eyes then went to the blue haired man. _'I might not like him, but he's our only real chance at defeating his guy effectively.'_

"You like what I did to your guild? I thought those three in the park deserved a little more for being in your guild, but Gajeel did just fine." Nnoitra said his smile widening.

Before Grimmjow could say anything a ball of fire went flying through the air and hit Nnoitra in the face.

"You don't get to talk about them like that!" Natsu yelled, his eyes filled with anger. However, his expression turned to one of shock as the smoke from his attack cleared and it looked almost as if the attack did nothing.

"HeheheHahahaha!" A laugh cut through the silence. Everyone turned their attention to the source of it only to find a figure jumping down from the rafters and landing on a sign cracking as he did so.

"Is that?"

"It's gotta be." Voices muttered in the crowd.

Erza looked at the figure and her eyes narrowed. "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer. Black Steele Gajeel." She said looking at the Dragon Slayer as he chuckled.

A man that looked like a native American jumped up from behind Gajeel with his fist cocked. "You attacked Levy!" he yelled as he lunged at Gajeel.

The man didn't last a second as Gajeel's arm turned into an iron pillar and extended into his stomach. Gajeel pushed the man into the ground and knocked out a group of Phantom Lords members.

"Aw, man." Loke commented looking at the scene.

"What the-? He took out his own people with that attack!" Gray yelled in shock at the display of friendly fire.

"Hehehe!" Gajeel laughed as he jumped down from his position and onto the floor. "Can't let Nnoitra have all the fun. How about you show me what you got? Unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer!" He said changing his arm back to normal.

"You should be scared! You attacked our guild!" Natsu screamed jumping at the Iron Dragon Slayer and punching him in the face with his fist engulfed in flames.

The force of the punch sent Gajeel tumbling backward into what looked like a bar. The bar exploded into pieces and sent dust and debris into the air.

"Whoa, that kid sent him flying." A member of Phantom commented.

"Nobody's never done that before." Another member of Phantom commented.

The dust settled to see Gajeel laying against the broken bar. He stood up with a smile on his face.

Natsu raised his fists and looked at Gajeel. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." He said.

Before anyone could get too distracted a voice screamed through the air.

"Don't get distracted, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra yelled throwing his scythe at the Sexta once more.

Grimmjow whipped around and raised his sword. The two weapons collided with such force black lash could be felt in the entire guild hall. He looked up at Nnoitra and smile widely.

"I'll show you not to mess with the King!" Grimmjow yelled pushing Nnoitra's scythe away and thrusting his palm forward.

The red cero rushed at Nnoitra and in response he crossed his arms and blocked the blast. The cero exploded and when the smoke cleared Nnoitra was standing there with nothing but a couple scratches.

"You're still too weak." Nnoitra said, but when those words left his mouth Grimmjow used sonido to get right above him. The Sexta had his leg raised and brought it down on top of the other Espada's head. Using the momentum of the kick spin to the side and swing his sword at Nnoitra's side.

In response Nnoitra recovered from the kick and brought his weapon up to block, sparks flying when the two weapons met.

"Gahh!" Nnoitra yelled using his strength to push Grimmjow away.

At this point, the whole guild was filled with fighting. Each member of Fairy Tail dealing with a group or two of Phantom Lord members. While this was going on Natus and Gajeel had also begun in a little fight.

However, above them was Nnoitra and Grimmjow both staring the other down.

They disappeared in a flash of sondio and began to jump from place to place in the air, each time their blades connecting sending wind through out the guild.

Nnoitra swung his scythe forward aiming for Grimmjow's chest. The latter dodge to the side and pushed his sword forward towards Nnoitra's stomach. However, the 5th Espada already recalled his weapon and tried to bring it down on the blue haired man.

Grimmjow rolled to the right and looked up to see Nnoitra had already begun to thrust his scythe forward at Grimmjow's head. Then began a barge of forwarding quick strikes from Nnoitra.

Grimmjow used his superior speed to dodge the strikes. But, with every strike Nnoitra trusted forward, he was slowly beginning to catch Grimmjow. His scythe scrapping Grimmjow's cheek.

At this, the 5th Espada smiled. "You're too slow!" He yelled swinging his weapon in a horizontal motion.

Grimmjow let the scythe connect, grabbing it as soon as it cut his side. Blood dripped onto the scythe as Nnoitra tried to force it from Grimmjow's grip.

"How's this for slow!" Grimmjow yelled in return as he thrust his sword forward, right at Nnoitra's head.

His eye's widened when Nnoitra moved his head to the side and the sword connected with nothing but air.

The 5th Espada's smile widened. "Like I said, to slow." He said as he forced his scythe out of Grimmjow's grip and across his chest.

"Gah!" Grimmjow spit in pain as he jumped back from the strike. However, he wasn't given any time to recover as Nnoitra's scythe came flying at his head.

Grimmjow raised his sword and sent the scythe to the left of him. His eyes followed the trajectory of the weapon and he quickly realized something.

Erza heard nothing but metal crashing against metal. Her eye's widened and she slowly turned around to see Grimmjow with his sword raised and his arm behind the blade bracing his weapon. He was holding back Nnoitra's weapon that seemed to be coming right for her.

Her eye's trailed down to see that fresh blood was dripping from Grimmjow's chest.

"Grimmjow, you-" She was instantly cut off.

"I'm not doing this to save you. I'm doing this to pay you back for what you did earlier." His eyes turned to her. "I repay my debts." He said as he pushed the weapon to the side. He turned his attention forward. "Pay attention, idiot." He said before using sondio to reappear in front of Nnoitra.

"So nice of you to save little red over there." Nnoitra commented with a smile.

"You should worry about yourself, bastard!" Grimmjow yelled throwing his palm forward, a red cero shooting at Nnoitra.

"I told you, you're too weak!" Nnoirta said as he quickly used his scythe to block the cero.

But, his eye's widened when he realized that Grimmjow wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked up to see the Sexta with a smile on his face and he was bringing his sword down on top of Nnoitra.

The 5th Espada tried to get out of the way, but Grimmjow's sword caught his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound as Nnoitra held his shoulder.

Grimmjow lowered his blade and blood began to slowly drip from it. He looked into the 5th Espada's eyes. They were starting to piss him off. "You're underestimating me!" He yelled as he used sonido once again to catch Nnoitra off guard and jump behind him.

Grimmjow cocked his leg back and kicked Nnoitra to the ground, he smashed into the ground with a loud crash. The collision causing everyone around it to raise their arms and protect their face from the debris.

With the dust blocking Nnoitra's vision as he recovered, Grimmjow shot at him. The 5th Espada threw his scythe like weapon at Grimmjow. The blue haired Espada didn't move as the scythe scraped his side.

Grimmjow brought his sword above his head and swung it down on Nnoitra with a smile. The blade cut him from his eyes to his waist.

"Gah!" Nnoitra spit out in pain as he fell backward from the strike. Blood began to bleed from his wound. He sat on the ground holding his chest from the cut, Nnoitra looked up to see Grimmjow slowly walking towards him with his sword drawn.

The 5th Espada's face adopted one of anger. "This isn't over, not yet." He said before using sonido to get in the rafters.

Gajeel moved his eyes to the side to see Nnoitra with a deep cut from head to waist. He was sitting on the same rafter Gajeel had been standing upside down on. He cocked a grin.

"Looks like you were beaten, Nnoitra." He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Gajeel before I slice you in two. Grimmjow got lucky, it won't happen again." Nnoitra said narrowing his eyes at the blue haired Espada.

"Running away, Nnoitra?! Like, I'd let you get away!" Grimmjow yelled up into the wooden rafters.

However, everyone's attention was drawn to the middle of the floor. Something had come from the rafters and crashed into the ground with a smash.

"It's heart breaking! Why am I suddenly feeling melancholy?" A sudden voice broke the silence. He sounded almost as if he was crying, but before he could go on any longer Nnoitra decided he had already heard enough.

"Gah!" With a quick punch in the back of the head, Nnoitra shut the crying blind folded man up.

In the middle of the small crater was the Master, he had a strange green tint to him and a shocked expression on his face.

"It's Gramps!" Natsu yelled in surprise and shock.

"Is he okay?" Gray also asked in surprise.

"Master!" This time it was Erza who yelled in total concern for the Master.

The Fairy Tail members began to surround the Master in concern. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Cana all kneeled down next to him, Erza taking him in her arms.

"My. . . magic. . .power. . ." The Master groaned out, barely able to speak.

"Master, calm down." Erza whispered to him.

"What happened to him?" Cana asked kneeling down next to Erza.

"I don't know. But, I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all." Gray commented standing next to Natsu.

Elfman then walked up. "Gray, are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked.

"No, that can't be!" Happy commented standing next to Natsu.

"Come on Gramps! You can pull through this!" Natsu said leaning closer to the Master.

"I don't understand. Gramps is so powerful. How'd they beat him!" Gray asked standing next to Elfman.

Elfman looked towards the rafters. "The only way to find out if to go up there." He said.

However, screams from Phantom member could be heard surrounding the Fairy Tail members.

"Their Master has been defeated!" One yelled in the crowd.

"For real!"

"What he's out?"

"That's right!"

"You guy's we can beat them!"

"They're not half as strong without their Master!"

"We've got Gajeel and the Element Four on our side!"

Erza looked at the group of Phantom members. _'This is bad.'_ She thought as the rest of the charged at the Fairy Tail group once more.

"Ahhhhh!" They yelled rushing back into battle.

In the matter of no time, the fight was back on. Phantom vs Fairy Tail. However, Grimmjow was not interested and he was going straight for Nnoitra, he was going to end this.

But, before he could get his feet off the ground he was attacked by a group of Phantom members.

"Get out of my way!" Grimmjow yelled as he thrust his hand forward and released a cero, breaking up the group of Phantom members.

Not a second after, another group attacked from behind. Using their magic to shoot at Grimmjow. The attacks connected, but the mages were given back a cero blast that was much more effective.

"Retreat!" A voice screamed out. Grimmjow turned his head to the side to see it was Red screaming for a retreat.

 _'What! They want to leave now! What a bunch of weaklings!'_ Grimmjow thought almost angrily.

"What! No way!" Gray yelled back at Erza.

"Real men never retreat!" Elfman also yelled back.

Grimmjow's anger died down a bit. _'At least they all aren't total cowards!'_

"We need to retreat! We don't stand a chance against Jose! That's an order!" Erza yelled raising her sword high.

Soon all of the members of Fairy Tail began to retreat. Grimmjow not included, he was gonna finish Nnoitra and he didn't give a damn about what anyone thought.

He raised his sword and was about to use sonido, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head to see Scarlet looking at him. But, her eyes, Grimmjow narrowed his to try and figure out what her's were saying.

They were that of concern. His eye's widened slightly and he turned away.

"Don't give me that damn look, Scarlet! Let go!" Grimmjow demanded as he tried to go once more, but was pulled back by Erza.

"You're hurt badly. I know you want revenge for what he did to you. But, look at yourself, are you willing to die for that revenge? Look how much damage you've done to yourself just for something that won't make you feel any better after words." Erza stated softly, though she didn't like Grimmjow much, he was now a member of Fairy Tail.

The Sexta halted his movement for just a second, the movement could have been unnoticed by everyone but two. Erza was sure Grimmjow thought she also hadn't seen his sudden stop.

However, when Grimmjow's eyes went towards the rafters where Nnoitra and Gajeel were he noticed that they weren't there anymore.

His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth together.

"Grr! Dammit!" He said as he smacked Erza's hand off his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "You let them get away! If you had just let me go I could have finished this!" He yelled stepping up to her.

"If you would have gone you could have been killed! Look at yourself! You're reckless!" Erza yelled back, mentioning the condition Grimmjow's body was in. He allowed multiple cuts to his body for openings and now his clothes were freshly stained with blood.

"I knew what I was doing! Do you see my wounds bleeding! None of these cuts are fatal! You damned idiot! Why the hell do you insist on getting in my way!" Grimmjow yelled getting as close as he could to Erza's face with out touching her.

"Guys! Now is not the time!" A new voice yelled getting in between them. It was Gray pushing them away.

"Erza, you said we need to retreat, we need to move." Gray stated talking to both sword users.

"Tch," Grimmjow replied with only to disappear using sonido.

Gray and Erza left without questioning Grimmjow's disappearance. They could worry about where he went later, but now they needed to go. Erza followed Gray out of the Phantom guild hall meeting up with the rest of Fairy Tail.

She lead the rest of Fairy Tail's members running back to Fairy Tail's guild hall. But, Grimmjow's words kept playing in her head over and over again.

 _'Why the hell do you insist on getting in my way!'_ His voice screamed over and over again. Personally, she didn't know why she put so much interest in him.

Her mind drifted to another blue haired man she once knew.

* * *

 **And that's it. Erza taking interest in Grimmjow?! Grimmjow not being able to finish Nnoitra!? How will this all play out? I know, but you don't. Make sure you find out when the next chapter comes out!**

 **Anyway, like I said sorry for the wait. My most popular story is only posted on Wattpad and it has 10k reads. I'm hoping to finish that and Fire and Ice before updating this weekly. This is gonna be the biggest project I've done so I want to focus only on this. Anyway, let me know what you thought and feel free to review.**

 **Thanks for checking my story out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back. Thank you all for the favorites and follows, 83 to 104 I think. Also, thanks for the 31 reviews crazy! Never had that many! Sorry for the late update, school is here and it really sucks. But, have no fear I am not giving up. Here are the shout outs.**

 **G3r1k-Yes he is, maybe Gray can help him out with that pill? Yes, RIP.**

 **LyHy- Good to be back, and wait no more.**

 **Jutten- Glad the power up was put in the right place. There isn't many arguments between Erza and Grimmjow this time but have no fear there will be plenty in the future ;)**

 **nick1012- I am happy it wasn't dropped too!**

 **Guest- Thank you, also maybe you do, maybe you don't ;) You do. I like it too.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z- Glad you are, he was never given the attention I think he deserved. Great character, badass rival to the main. What else could you ask for?**

 **That's all for shout outs. Make sure to review or questions and such and I will answer them. On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **A King's Pride.**

* * *

After Nnoitra's escape due to the interruption of a certain redhead, Grimmjow decided he needed some space to think. He was beyond angry at Erza's interruption and because of it, Nnoitra had gotten away.

The Sexta Espada decided to go to the body of water behind the guild hall, the place he had gone to decide if he wanted to join Fairy Tail or not. It was peaceful there, quiet too. He could get away from all the idiots in the club and just think.

Grimmjow walked to where the ground began to tilt down towards the river. He stopped in the middle of the downward tilt and laid down. Having the perfect angle to lay flat on his back and look towards the sky. He bent his right knee and place his right foot flat on the ground, while placing both arms behind his head, creating the perfect laying position.

The blue haired Espada sighed in frustration and closed his eyes. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why this redhead annoyed him so much. Everything about her pissed him off. The way she walked around with this 'high and mighty' attitude. The way she commanded and looked at people, almost like she was looking down on them. Even her hair bugged him, I mean it was the complete opposite color of his.

Of course, it wasn't like he gave two shits about how she treated everyone else. He could care less how they were treated. Hell, he didn't even know half their names. But, the way she gets in his way, the way she thinks she can control him. He doesn't take orders from no one. He was the King! It was going to stay that way.

It pissed him off just thinking about it. To think that old fart had made her his protector. Why the hell did he need one of those! He could take care of himself.

Grimmjow's mind drifted to his previous battle with Nnoitra.

 _'Why did she sound so pitiful! I don't need her pity! I can do fine on my own! It's always been like that! I don't need anyone! They all turn out to be cowards anyway.'_ Grimmjow thought thinking about his Fraccion.

The way they had all given up! After all they had been through, they had just given up. A bunch of cowards, every single one of them.

That's why Grimmjow didn't need anyone to watch his back. He wasn't going to give up. He would keep fighting until it kills him and he'd rather go out that way anyway.

The Sexta sighed once more, pushing all thoughts out of his head. The past couple of days had been tiring. Dealing with loud idiots all day would do that to someone. His wounds had stopped bleeding and were now on their way to healing. Though his power had been limited since he had been here, which Grimmjow couldn't figure out why, before then his healing always wasn't the greatest.

Most Espada, with the exception of Ulquiorra, had given up most of their healing capabilities for power. But, they could pretty much heal anything that wasn't fatal, with a little bit of help. However, thanks to his Hierro the bleeding had pretty much stopped, even though he was quite sore.

Grimmjow sighed as kept his eyes closed as he cleared his head. His mind became blank as the tiredness had taken over his thoughts. His mind kept going deeper and deeper to the blackness that was sleep.

The Sexta Espada opened his eyes and looked above him. Above wasn't the blue sky with the bright sun that he had seen before he had closed his eyes. No, above him was white sand that stretched as far as he could see.

Grimmjow picked himself up off the ground and looked around. He looked under his feet as he realized he was floating in the air. Under him a pitch black abyss. Over a bit to his left under him was a familiar white moon. Stationary and unmoving.

The Espada recognized this landscape to be Hueco Mundo. Of course, the difference being that he was standing in the air and the world was upside down. But, he didn't see it that way. This world was something way more important.

This was the Sexta's inner world.

The area inside his soul where his zanpakuto lived. He hadn't been to his inner world in quite some time. He actually hadn't talked to his zanpakuto in quite some time either. The last time for both was awhile before his battle with Kurosaki.

"It's been a long time. . .Grimmjow." A deep and menacing voice broke the silence.

Grimmjow looked to his right to see the source of the voice was none other than his Zanpakuto spirit. The spirit himself looked a lot like Grimmjow's adjuchas form. He was a white panther on all fours with piercing blue eyes.

However, the difference was that his Zanpakuto spirit in this form was much larger. Standing on all fours he was quite taller than Grimmjow himself. Also, he had some qualities that the Sexta's release form had.

The blades on the arms and the back of the legs. A long black colored mane, reaching around his neck. The long claws on the feet and hands. But, most importantly, his jagged sharp teeth. A beast in the wild that one would not want to mess with.

"Yeah, it has, Pantera." Grimmjow answered but not with the same tone of respect his sword spirit had.

"You have not been since your defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Some would say this was due to the fact that you refuse help from me. Of course, you demand that I lend you power to access your released state." Pantera stated as he circled around Grimmjow. His eyes clashing with Grimmjow's.

"You know damn well how about feel about that!" Grimmjow yelled back with an annoyed tone. "A victory not gotten with your own strength is not a victory at all!" The Sexta yelled at the circling spirit.

"Such arrogance and stupidity. To think you can't put aside your massive ego for just a moment, the amount of strength that you could achieve would make your power now look like child's play. I hope those same concepts are true for death. Maybe, it'll make you feel better that you died weak because you couldn't put aside your precious pride!" The spirit raised his voice, matching Grimmjow's annoyed tone.

"My power alone has gotten me this far." Grimmjow shot back with a look of disrespect. This didn't sit well with the prideful, but respectable spirit.

"But, it can only take you so far. . .boy. To think you go around spouting about being King. When you truly have no idea what it means to sit a top a throne. Kings are not chosen because of how powerful they are alone. They are chosen from their battles with comrades and it is those comrades that pick said King. You are no King, just a brat playing dress up." Pantera shot back. Narrowing his eyes and standing still, locking eyes with Grimmjow.

"Tch," Grimmjow spat as he narrowed his eyes in anger. He had never gotten along too well with his Zanpakuto. When Arrancars are given the powers of a soul reaper and acquire a Zanpakuto. They do not have to work with their spirit to gain access to their release.

The spirit is forced to giving at least a little of power to allow such a transformation due to it being apart of its owner's hollow abilities. However, the power the two could achieve together is beyond what an Arrancar could achieve on its own.

But, few hollows have the self control to place aside its pride and work together with their opposite. Even if it apart of them.

"The hell did you call me here for?" Grimmjow asked in a very disrespectful manner, shoving his hands into his pockets and barely having the curiosity to look the spirit in the eye.

"I called you here to tell you the reason why your power is limited. Though sometimes I wish someone more powerful than you and someone that understands the concepts to working together would come and kill you." There was a pause and the Pantera sat down, sighing while doing so. "However, that would also mean that I would die. I'm not ready to die because of a brat that is too stupid to figure out a problem themselves." The panther king stated, clearing insulting Gimmjow.

"Then don't tell me! I can figure it out without your help." Grimmjow yelled in anger as the Spirit was starting to get on his last nerve.

"It didn't seem like you could the last time I checked, boy." Pantera stated referencing Grimmjow's previous thoughts just before coming to his inner world.

The Sexta frowned at the mention of his thoughts. He didn't like this stuck up geezer poking around in his head. It wasn't any of his business anyway. He looked over to Pantera waiting for him to speak. "You gonna tell me or what!" He yelled in annoyance at the silence of his spirit.

"It wouldn't kill you to ask once in a while. . .Then again it just might." The spirit quipped only getting Grimmjow to start losing his cool. The panther king's expression got serious and he looked into the Sexta's eyes. "The reason your power is limited here is because of the energy in the air."

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in question. "The air? Why would that have any effect on my power?" He asked with a loud and frustrated tone.

"As I'm sure you have already figured out, the energy we used in our world is different from the energy here. Energy in our world existed in the spiritual plane of existence and was produced by our souls. The energy here is natural and exists in the physical world. We use spiritual energy and produce it outward from our soul. Mages here take in magical energy and produce it as magic. This process is built into their body organically, like an organ or body function." Pantera said as he stopped to make sure Grimmjow was still following, he was.

"When you entered this world the energy in the area recognized your spiritual body and its energy and thought you were a mage. I'm sure while you were unconscious magical energy gathered on your body. However, since you cannot use magic and take in magical energy, the energy continued to gather on your body and soon reacted with your spiritual pressure, hardening. Haven't you noticed how everyone, even people who can't use magic can see you?" Pantera asked as he gave Grimmjow a questioning look.

"Yeah, and it's weird too. I'm not used to a bunch of people staring at me as I fight." Grimmjow said with almost a disgusted tone.

"That's because when the magical energy hardened around your body it created an outline of your spiritual body, allowing you to take a physical looking appearance. Like a pair or glasses allowing people without magic to see you." Pantera finished explaining why Grimmjow could be seen by everyone.

However, the Sexta narrowed his eyes. "So why can't I access my full power? What does that have to do with my problem?" Grimmjow asked impatiently though expressing a somewhat cool manner.

"This has everything to do with it! Because of this coating of magical energy, it is blocking your body's ability to output spiritual energy, almost like a magical block." Pantera answered getting slightly annoyed at Grimmjow's arrogance.

"So what's the difference now? How am I able to access some of my power but not all of it!" Grimmjow answered this time a little more frustrated at the fact he wasn't understanding what his spirit was getting at.

"The difference is, is that you were able to forcefully create cracks in the block. Because of your anger when Nnoitra challenged you. You forcefully raised your spiritual pressure so much that it forced its way out of your body. My theory is that given the right situation, you would be able to create enough cracks to access your full power and continue to grow stronger." Pantera answered.

Grimmjow looked at him for a moment. It sounded a lot easier than it was. If it was so easy he would have already done it. He assumed he wouldn't be able to just raise his energy a lot of times to access his full power.

"I'm sure you've also noticed that your hollow hole and mask have disappeared." Pantera said breaking Grimmjow out of his thoughts and getting him to nod with annoyance. "That's also because of this coating. In terms, so you can understand, your body has created a 'Passive' and a 'Battle' mode." Pantera said getting Grimmjow to look at him with question.

"What the hell are those?" He asked bluntly getting Pantera to sigh in annoyance.

"When you don't raise your spiritual pressure and keep it as low as you would when you are not in a battle. Your hollow mask and hole disappear. You have little access to your abilities and appear human. Thus, your body's 'Passive' mode. When you raise your spiritual energy to a certain point your mask and hole appear. Thus, giving you access to your regular power. But, for now, it's the power that you can access. This is your body's 'Battle' mode and only keeps in effect as long as you hold your spiritual pressure at a certain point." Pantera finished as he began to stand back up.

Grimmjow watched as his spirit stood up and looked at him once more. "Though we have disagreements, you think about what I said. Don't get yourself killed, brat." Was all Pantera said as he turned around and began to walk away from the Sexta.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled trying to get Pantera's attention. The panther king stopped and turned his head towards Grimmjow. "I ain't done with you yet! I have more questions!" He continued to yell.

"Tch, we don't have time. You have a visitor." Pantera said as he turned around and began to walk ignoring Grimmjow yelling at his back.

Through Grimmjow's eye lids, he could see the light hitting them. He slowly opened his eyes to see the calm blue sky. No longer the lifeless black one that covered his inner world. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. The sky was the only thing he truly enjoyed in this world.

"I thought you might be here." A voice said breaking Grimmjow away from his thoughts. The Espada's blue eyes went to the side to see who the voice had come from. Of course, he didn't need to see who it was. He knew.

Grimmjow pulled his eyes away from his visitor and sat up, tired of laying on the ground. "What do you want, Red?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

Erza kept silent and took a deep breath. She wasn't here to fight, though every fiber in her being wanted nothing more than to. "I wanted to. . . apologize." She said, the last part coming out quietly.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and looked over at her. "Heh! What was that Red! I don't think I caught it." He said obviously mocking her. He had heard quite clearly what she said, but he wanted to hear it again.

Erza again bit her tongue at the remark. She looked away from his gaze. "I said, I apologize." She said a little more loudly this time. She was doing her best to hide her embarrassment.

Grimmjow stood up from his seated position on the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry I let Nnoitra get away. I know what that meant to you." Erza said looking into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Tch, I don't want your apology. Don't get in my way next time or I'll kick your teeth in." Grimmjow said bluntly, his smile disappearing and his eyes gaining his classic sadistic look.

"I wasn't finished." Erza said getting Grimmjow to look at her with question. The redhead's expression got serious, she locked eyes with Espada. "I know what it feels like to want revenge. But, I also know that in doing so you are blinded by it and can end up killing yourself. Sometimes, revenge isn't worth the price." She said as she continued to look Grimmjow in the eye.

The Sexta's eyes narrowed as they filled with annoyance and irritation. "You don't get to tell me what prices are and aren't worth paying! I don't take orders from you!" Grimmjow said raising his voice a little and stepping closer to Erza.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm only looking out for you." Erza said quietly trying not to match Grimmjow's tone.

"I never asked you to look out for me! I don't need you to! I can take care of myself! I don't need you, weaklings, watching my back!" Grimmjow yelled. He wasn't going to stand there while Red attacked his pride. We was not a weakling.

"You don't need to ask us! We'll do it anyway!" Erza yelled back. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sudden outburst and he was quite taken back from what she said. "You are a member of Fairy Tail, my family! No matter if you want us to or not, we'll stand by your side! When will you get it through your thick skull that everyone here just wants to help you! We are not your enemy!" She continued to yell with seriousness in her eyes. Not anger or annoyance, just seriousness.

Grimmjow with his eyes wide stood back for a moment, trying to process what she had just said. _'What the hell did that mean! How the hell can everyone trust each other so easily! All idiots, every one of them! Wait until they get stabbed in the back! Then what are they going to do?!'_ He thought to himself as he pressed his teeth together in anger.

"And what? I'm just supposed to take your word for it! Friendship is for weak cowards that can't take care of themselves. No thanks. You can take your friendship and shove it up your ass." Grimmjow yelled back as he stared right back into Erza's eyes.

Erza narrowed her eyes. All she wanted to do was teach this punk a lesson. He was exactly like Laxus, heartless and only cared for himself. She had no idea what the master see's in Grimmjow.

However, before the two of them could argue any longer the ground began to shake and in the distance large booms and smashes could be heard.

"The hell is happening?!" Grimmjow asked as he tried to keep his balance from the large shakes.

Erza didn't answer as her eyes widened as she stared over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He asked before turning around and his eyes widened themselves. "What the hell?" He muttered in shock as he continued to watch it approach the guild hall.

"Erza, Grimmjow!" The two turned around to see the rest of Fairy Tail, standing at the back door and looking at them.

The two walked up towards the group and looked on at the walking building in shock as it crossed the water.

"It's a guild hall with ginormous legs!" Happy commented as it continued to stomp creating small quakes in the ground.

"Yeah, we see that cat!" Grimmjow yelled at the small blue feline as it hid behind Loke in fear of the Sexta.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke asked as he watched it approach.

"How do we fight that thing?" Wakaba commented as he and the rest of Fairy Tail began to sweat bullets. Well, everyone but Grimmjow as he just looked on with widened eyes.

"I never anticipated this! I never imagined they would go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza said as she also was sweating, almost shaking.

The building stopped moving, but in return, a giant cannon began to come out of the building itself. As the cannon fully extended energy began to collect at the end of the barrel.

"Run! Get out of here now!" Erza yelled as the canon continued to collect energy, a dark purple ball being created at the end of the barrel.

As the ball of energy continued to gain in size Erza narrowed her eyes in determination at the cannon. She ran towards the canon in a full sprint.

"Erza!" Mirajane called out to her in concern.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao yelled also trying to get their only S class wizard to act carefully.

Grimmjow looked on at the canon with his eyes widened. He could sense the amount of energy coming from that ball of magic. It would be enough to level the guild hall and more. His eyes drifted towards Erza as she continued to run towards the canon.

A bright yellow light covered Erza's body as she changed into a different armor. This armor was steel with blue and on each forearm had giant half circle shields attached.

"She requipped!" Cana commented.

"What are you doing!?" Loke asked as he watched Erza take a stance between the group and the canon. He hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

Grimmjow continued to look at Erza with a bit of surprise in his eyes. He couldn't figure out why she was doing what she was doing.

"Protecting the guild hall!" Erza answered Lokes question as she stood still in front of them.

"That's her Adamantine Armor!" Happy commented.

"Is she gonna try and block the cannon's shot?" Bisca asked.

"But, there's no way her armor is gonna hold up against a blast that strong!" Alzack said.

Grimmjow's eyes widened this time. There was no way she could block that shot, she would be killed! Why was she going so far to protect everyone! He didn't understand why!

"You're just risking your life! This is ridiculous!" Wakaba commented along with the other two.

"Just stay back!" Erza yelled with determination as the blast continued to grow stronger.

Grimmjow tightened his fist in anger as he watched Erza stand her ground, not wavering. What was she doing! Was she stupid! Everyone could sense how strong that blast was! Why, why was she trying so hard!

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he reached for Erza, fighting to go get in her way.

"We're not gonna be able to stop her! We just gotta have faith in her!" Gray said as he fought to hold Natsu back.

Lucy and the other continued to watch the blast grow and stared with fear in their eyes.

Grimmjow looked around, as he continued to clench his hand into a fist. How could they have this much faith in her! This was stupid! They're all idiots!

The blast reached its maximum size and exploded forward. Parting the water in front of it as it shot towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. As the blast approached, Erza pushed the two half shields together creating a magic circle.

The blast connected with the magic circle and halted. The blast continued to push against Erza's shield as she put all her effort into holding the shot there. Due to the blast slamming into Erza's shield wind kicked up and began to push on the group behind her.

The redheaded knight held her ground as the blast began to shrink. However, her armor as began to crack. While the blast got smaller and smaller her armor began to crack more and more. Soon, in a final push, the blast got smaller and finally disappeared, running out of energy to force it forward. However, just as the blast disappeared Erza's armor met its limit.

"Ah!" Erza screamed as the back lash of the blast sent her flying backward with her armor exploding into a million pieces. She hit the ground with a loud thud and continued to roll towards the group even after hitting the ground. She stopped rolling as she laid face first into the dirt.

"I don't believe this! She actually managed to stop it." Macao commented in surprise.

"Once again, Erza's the manliest one in the guild." Elfman commented with a hint of shock as well.

"Yeah, but look." Cana said as she brought everyone's attention to Erza.

She was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. Her body was scratched and bruised and what remained of her armor disappeared, leaving nothing but her regular clothes.

"You okay! Say something!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the side of his friend.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, staying silent and still. He was so shocked his mouth might as well be hanging open. _'How? . . How did she do that!?'_ He thought in shock as he watched Erza lay on the ground. _'I was positive that blast would rip her to pieces. . .So how did she block it! It was pointless! There was no way she should have been able to do that!'_ Grimmjow thought his attitude quickly turning into that of anger.

He pushed his teeth together, releasing a small growl. He clenched his hand together once more. _'She did it! She stopped that blast while I stood here like a coward! I did nothing, I'm no better than the rest of them! Plus. . . I said I didn't need protection, but when it came down to it I just gave up! I decided to run and not fight!_ ' The Sexta thought his anger continuing to rise. She moved without hesitation and all this time he claimed to be strong. Now, look at him. . . weak like the rest of them.

 _"See what happens when you fight for something more than just yourself."_ Pantera's voice rang in his ear. _"The reason you lost to Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't decided on power alone. But, what you two were fighting for, his reason out weighed yours. That's why you lost."_ Pantera continued to say as flashbacks from his fight with Ichigo began to take over his mind.

 _"Shut up!"_ Grimmjow said mentally to Pantera, but his demand fell on deaf ears.

 _"You think fighting for other people is what makes someone weak, a coward. But, the people that fight for no goal, they are the ones who are weak. Kings gain strength by fighting along side comrades, not without them. Even the greatest kings have allies. Power comes in numbers. You are just too afraid. Afraid of being betrayed, afraid of letting your guard down. You are nothing but a lonely child wearing a fruitless crown."_ Pantera continued to say as Grimmjow's eyes filled with nothing but rage.

"I said, BE QUIET!" Grimmjow screamed out to no one in particular, his mask and hollow hole appearing due to him raising his energy in anger.

The Fairy Tail mages looked at Grimmjow with surprise and question as to why he just yelled something out like that. However, none of them wanted to say anything due to the familiar weight that was added to their shoulders from his energy. Though this time it was less heavy and more thick with anger.

"Makarov has fallen. And now Erza can no longer stand." Jose said as his voice came loudly from the walking guild hall. Everyone turned their attention towards it. "Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately, you have no choice." Jose said from his guild hall.

No later than seconds after. "That's not gonna happen!" Alzack screamed to the building.

"Like any guild would hand over any one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca screamed.

Grimmjow's anger disappeared as quickly as it came as he looked at the guild members with more shock. _'What are they doing?'_ He asked himself as he watched them.

"You hear that?! Lucy is staying put!" Macao screamed. Grimmjow's eyes scanned the crowd as they continued to yell and scream refusing to give Lucy up.

The Sexta couldn't understand how they could have so much faith in each other. How they could trust each other. It made no sense to him! The way he survived was by himself! Having no one's help and when he did find people they gave up! Quit on him, leaving him alone once again. It made him sick.

"I won't ask again!" Jose yelled but to no result. The Fairy Tail mages still yelled and screamed, not giving Lucy up.

As Grimmjow continued to look around the crowd with a shocked look in his eyes. Someone else decided to speak up.

"We would never betray her like that! You'll have to kill us first!" Grimmjow's eyes shot to Erza, laying on the ground screaming up at Jose.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though they knew that he would just fire another shot from that cannon they refused to give her up. What stupidity! No matter how he looked at it he couldn't understand!

"Yeah!" They all yelled agreeing with Erza.

"You can stop asking now, cause we're not gonna give you any other answer! We're taking every one of you jerks down!" Natsu yelled getting the crowd even more fired up.

"If death is what you want then I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter! You have 15 minutes to ponder on the folly of your actions!" Jose yelled obviously angered by the answer he was given.

The Fairy Tail mages seemed to quiet down at the mention of another Jupiter cannon blast. Erza tried her best to get up, but she quickly fell over.

"Oh no, she's out! And she's the only reason we're still standing after that first shot." Gray said as he looked back towards Erza in concern.

Just as Gray said that shadows with cloaks on with the Phantom symbol on them began to jump out of the guild building.

"Oh, no! Is he really gonna fire the Jupiter nagain?!" Someone asked in concern.

"He's kicking while we're down!" Another said.

"You're in quite the situation aren't you Fairy Tail! This plays out one of two ways, either my men tear you apart or you get blown away by Jupiter!" Jose said as more and more shadows began to float towards Fairy Tail.

"You have to be kidding, right? If he shoots us he'll be killing his own men!" Macao asked in concern.

"He has to be buffing!" Wakaba answered in a fake bravado tone.

"No, he'll do it." Cana answered quickly and bluntly getting both older mages to look at her with shocked looks. "Those shadows are created by Jose's magic, they aren't human. If those things were to get caught in the blast then it wouldn't matter." Cana explained as the mages expression darkened even more.

Grimmjow standing behind the group had dropped his head in anger. He couldn't believe how naïve everyone was. They all depended on each other, not their own strength. They were cowards, hiding behind other people.

The Sexta with his head down pushed through the group of Fairy Tail mages standing in front of him. He walked up to where Erza was laying, with the rest of Fairy Tail, including Natsu, Gray, Cana and a couple more. He stepped in front of Erza, his back facing Fairy Tail.

"You're all cowards." He said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

The group turned towards him with their eyes widened at the sudden comment.

"Grimmjow." Cana said to herself as she looked at the blue haired man's back.

"Every one of you. You're all weak. Trust, working together. . .it's all a load of shit." Grimmjow said, this time a little bit louder. Natsu's face lit up with anger.

"What do you mean by that! You're part of Fairy Tail, how could you say something like that!" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled at Grimmjow's back. Natsu didn't like people disrespecting his guild.

Grimmjow whipped around, matching Natsu's angered expression. However, his was with more killing intent. "You think friendship is going to save you! Huh! When a strong opponent comes around he isn't going to care who your friends are! They'll crush you! Then what?! You'll just sit there and wait for your friends to fight for you! Bullshit! That's how the weak think! Cowards deserve to die! The strong live! That's how you survive!" Grimmjow yelled at Natsu as he continued to glare holes into his face.

After Grimmjow's comment, Natsu became ever angrier. His face showing nothing but anger.

"I'll show you what it means to be strong." Grimmjow said as he raised his hand and tightened it. "I'll show you that I am the King." The Sexta continued with his voice quiet but deadly.

Before anyone could say anything else Grimmjow turned towards the Phantom walking guild and disappeared with a buzz of Sonido.

"Come on, Happy! We'll show him what it truly means to be part of Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled at his blue friend as he too began to run towards the guild hall.

"Lets go, Elfman! We're going too." Gray yelled as he too began to run towards the building following Natsu and Grimmjow.

"All right!" Elfman screamed as he followed Gray.

Grimmjow used Sonido to land at the edge of the barrel to the Jupiter cannon. He was going to prove to everyone that true power only came from yourself. He wasn't going to let Red show him up again!

He had figured that if he was going to rip this building to pieces he would start with the canon. He began to walk down the cannon with his hands in his pockets, a smile edged into his face. He was looking forward to destroying this place.

As he reached the end of the barrel he came to a room. Grimmjow could sense that there was only one person inside this room. Whoever they were, they were stronger than the average mage, but not stronger than him.

His smile widened as he scanned the room. It was filled with multiple glass balls, two or three surrounding one big one.

"Jupiter cannon firing in 13 minutes." A female voice said as a clock counted down.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed on the giant glass ball. He would guess that whatever that thing was, it collected magic energy and that's what fired from the cannon. He could sense small traces of magic energy still left inside.

"Tch, so I have to destroy that thing?" Grimmjow asked with a disappointed attitude. "Wish it was harder than that." He said, hoping for a good fight.

"It won't be as easy as you think!" A voice called up to him.

Grimmjow lowered his eyes to the floor to see a man standing with his arms crossed, it was the same person Grimmjow sensed before. He wasn't going to give Grimmjow a decent fight. Just a waste of time.

The man had a red coat on with fur around his neck. His hair was tied back into a pony tail and on one side was white while the other was black. He had a black stripe going from cheek to cheek over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh? And you think you can stop me?" Grimmjow asked as he slowly floated down onto the floor, a sadistic smirk still on his face.

"Jupiter cannon firing in 12 minutes." The female voice announced once again.

"It is not a matter of think, but a matter of when." The man said with a mocking smirk on his face. "I am Totomaru, and I am a member of the Element 4." he said again.

Grimmjow's smirk widened. "So, you're apart of Phantom's elite squad, huh? You look weak." he said with an amusing look on his face.

"11 minutes until Jupiter fires."

"You dare underestimate me! I'll show you what the element 4 can do. Blue flame!" Totomaru yelled as he put his hands next to each other creating a magic circle. A wide stream of blue flames shot at Grimmjow from the circle, engulfing him completely.

Grimmjow made no attempt to move as he looked on with a grin. The blast connected and swallowed Grimmjow for a couple seconds before exploding, creating a smoke screen.

As the smoke began to settle Totomaru grinned. "You underestimating me was your mistake." He said.

"HehehHAhah!" A laugh could be heard from smoke. Totomaru widened his eyes in shock as he stared at where the sound was coming from. "Don't tell me, that's all you got." Footsteps could be heard as Grimmjow began to walk towards him, his footsteps the only thing you can hear.

"But, how?!" Totomaru stuttered out as he watched Grimmjow approach with a smile.

"You disappoint me." Grimmjow said as he continued to walk forward.

"10 minutes until Jupiter fires."

"However, looking down on me was your mistake!" Grimmjow said as he disappeared with a sudden flash of Sonido. Reappearing in front of Totomaru.

The Element Four member widened his eyes at the power of the Sexta.

Grimmjow planted his fist into Totomaru's gut. The fire mage double over as air was knocked out of his lungs. Grimmjow held his fist in the mages gut. Totomaru looked up as his eyes filled with fear.

Grimmjow's eyes were looking down at him with a blood thirsty smile. Bloodlust leaking off him into the air, making it hard to breathe.

"You're in my way." Grimmjow said quietly as Totomaru's body began to take a red tint, where his stomach was the source of the light.

The Sexta, with his fist that was planted into the mages gut, released a cero. Engulfing the mage and sending him flying into the giant glass ball, instantly destroying it. However, the blast carried Totomaru through the wall behind the ball and outside the building.

"Jupiter cannon firing in 9-" Before the female voice said anymore the giant ball exploded, causing the rest to explode and then the entire room.

The explosion carried throughout the entire room and through the barrel of the canon, shooting smoke and fire out of it.

Grimmjow stood in the middle of the room without a sign of being in an explosion. His smile widened _._

 _"_ That's what you get when you look down on me! HEHEHEhehe!" Grimmjow said loudly before breaking out into a laugh. He was going to destroy this guild, by first killing Nnoirta, then going after their guild master. "I'll show them what true power is!"

* * *

 **And done, that's a wrap. Hopefully Grimmjow's explanation to why his power is wacked makes sense to lore and you guys. When I reread it I thought it was okay but let me know. Also, I love the way Pantera's character is, I mean I know we never see him in the anime and manga but, a opposite of Grimmjow is just to funny to write, I mean how many characters can call him brat. Also, I came up with that idea with arrancar having opposite spirits. Hopefully that also made sense.**

 **I hope it was worth the wait guys, sorry for the long wait again. But, It will continued I have big plans for this story. Make sure to review, fav, and follow!**

 **Thanks for checking the story out! See you next time!**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, guess who's back! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I have started a job and school and now I am currently on break. However, I couldn't wait any longer! I needed to get this out! This is well, hopefully, will clear the Phantom Arc out of the way and lead to bigger and better things. I want to thank all of you for supporting and waiting for this to come out! Like I said I am sorry and I am going to continue this story, hopefully going to get the next chapter out soon. Anyway, shout outs!**

 **G3r1k- Glad it makes sense, took a long time to get it that way! lol.**

 **Jutten- Thanks so much! Hopefully, I can live up to the hype. I thought that was my best chapter so far! Hopefully, I'm getting better at explaining and playing Grimmjow's character. Look forward to you reviewing the next ones!**

 **billykeo95- Thank you.**

 **Fall2Glory- Thanks, I thought Grimmjow really wouldn't understand it right away either. Really the only way he would be able to is if and when he starts to experience that thing for himself. Glad it was a good fit. And no you aren't the only one.**

 **Predection- Thanks so much! Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **NxE092015- Thanks so much! I'm saying that a lot today.**

 **SifTheGreat- Glad you are, I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter.**

 **themaskedswordsman- Hey! Thanks so much!**

 **Anyway, thats all of them I believe. That's the most I have ever gotten! So lets get on to the final chapter of the arc!**

* * *

 **The Killing Blow**

* * *

Natsu and Happy, after bracing from the explosion, stood up and shook off the dust and dirt from their clothes and fur. The pink headed Dragonslayer coughed a bit clearing his lungs from the dust and rubbing his eyes. "What was that?!" He asked shocked and confused.

"I'm not sure, Natsu!" Happy replied before turning towards the end of the cannon that leads to the inside of Phantom Lords walking guild hall. "I think it has something to do with Grimmjow!" The cat guessed as he remembered the blue haired man had gone in before them.

Natsu's pushed his teeth together as his eyes filled with a tint of anger. "That jerk! Mouthing off our guild! Then taking all the fun for himself!" The dragon slayer pushed his fists together. "I think I have to punch some sense into him!" He also turned towards the other end of the cannon and began to run, Happy following close behind him. "Come on, buddy! Let's go!" He said as he reached the end.

"Wow." Was all Happy said in surprise as they looked around the room. It was still mostly filled with smoke from the explosion. There was cracks in the walls and the floor, not to mention a hole in the ceiling of the room.

"I can't see nothin'." Natsu said as he tried to see past all of the smoke. However, as the smoke started to clear more both him and Happy could make out a human shaped shadow. Through small holes in the smoke screen, they could make out the white jacket and the blue hair.

It seemed like Grimmjow was talking to himself. The noise of a laugh reaching the corners of the room. The laugh seemed to be filled with a certain tone that brought chills down both Natsu's and Happy's spines. The Dragonslayer brushed this feeling off and headed towards the floor.

"Hey! I got some things to say to you!" Natsu yelled at the Sexta Espada as he jumped from the end of the cannon into the room. Grimmjow didn't seem to pay much attention to him as he just slightly turned around. The mage walked towards him with his eyes filled with slight anger. "You take back what you said about our guild!"

This time, with the smoke, fully cleared, Grimmjow turned his whole body towards Natsu. His expression blank and seeming calm. His piercing deep blue eyes narrowed as the mage approached him. "Why should I? You going to make me?" Grimmjow asked, his blank expression changing slightly as his mouth formed into a small grin.

"Yeah! If I have to beat some sense into you I will!" Natsu said as he stopped in front of Grimmjow and also narrowed his eyes.

The Sexta in response began to laugh once more. This getting Natsu more angered than before.

"Hahaha!" Grimmjow laughed at Natsu, then in a moment stopped and looked. Studying the young Dragon slayers face. "Oh?" He said to himself as he could see that Natsu was very angered at the laughter from the Sexta.

"What's so funny! This is your guild too you know! You don't get the right to talk about Fairy Tail like that! Even if you're in it!" Natsu yelled as he continued to stare down Grimmjow his eyes filling with more rage. What pissed Natsu off the most is that despite everything Fairy Tail is about, Grimmjow seemed to care for none of it. Natsu's pride as a Fairy Tail mage wouldn't allow someone like that to walk all over what they hold dear.

"My guild too? Ha! What a load of bullshit! Do you really think I care about this guild and its members! I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me! I'm not weak! you saw what happened to Red! All of that for her precious friends, what a waste." Grimmjow said with a smile. He watched as Natsu's faced became enraged at the mention of Erza's injuries.

"You don't get to talk about Erza like that!" Natsu yelled, he clinched his fist together and ignited it in flames. "I'll just have to beat it into you, what Fairy Tail is really all about!" He yelled as he lunged at Grimmjow. The flame connected and causing a huge eruption of flames covering the area in front of him. Including the blue haired Espada.

However, when there was nothing but smoke left, Natsu went to bring his fist back only to find that he couldn't. As the smoke cleared blue piercing eyes dug deep into Natsu's skull as they were filled with bloodlust. The air almost seemed to get colder as the feeling washed over Natsu like he had been hit by a tidal wave. When he blinked he could see nothing but the blue aura of a raging beast waiting for its moment to strike at its prey.

He grabbed Natsu by his collar and lifted him up. Making sure to tighten his grip on his collar so it would almost choke him.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he charged at Grimmjow. Doing his best to try and save his best friend from this monster. However, the Sexta turned to look at the cat, freezing him with fear as his blue eyes were filled with bloodlust.

"Happy!" Natsu chocked out as he struggled against Grimmjow's grip.

"You listen to me. The only reason why I haven't snapped your neck is that it would be more costly for me to waste energy on a weakling like you. I will admit that your punch did sting. But," He tightened his grip once again. "If you get in my way one more time, you will wish you were dead." He said with a smile as he threw Natsu to the ground.

The Dragonslayer coughed as he rubbed his neck trying to get air back into his body. But, before Natsu could look up Grimmjow disappeared with a buzz of sonido. Leaving a shocked Natsu and Happy.

The Dragon Slayer got up and walked over to Happy. "You okay little buddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Natsu." He said as he stood up and used his wings to hover next to Natsu.

Natsu went back to thinking about the feeling he got when Grimmjow first grabbed him. He looked at his hands as he realized that they were shaking. But, he couldn't understand why. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to escape. But, it was like his body refused to listen to him, and now he was shaking. It wasn't like he was afraid or scared right now. But, almost like his body was instinctively scared. He closed his hand into a fist trying to hold back the slight shake.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked bringing the Dragon Slayer out of his daze.

Natsu blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He turned towards his best friend and smiled. "Of course, let's go show Phantom what Fairy Tail is really made of!" He said, pushing aside his anger for the blue haired espada. He figured he would deal with it at another time. Right now, he was going to pay Phantom back times a hundred.

* * *

Grimmjow had used sonido to exit the room and move one floor up. To about the center of the walking guild hall. However, there was one thing on his mind besides Nnoitra and crushing him. It was that pink haired brat! Who did he think he was standing up to him like that! Telling him what to do! He should have and could have put him in his place, by crushing his skull into the ground.

However, the last thing he wanted and needed was the old geezer and Red nagging at him for hurting a member of their stupid guild. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with that, so he figured he just give him a good scare. Teach him who was at the top and why.

The Sexta's eyes scanned the room, however, he was looking past the walls for any signs of Nnoitra. He could sense multiple people inside the base other than himself. A handful of them being signatures from Fairy Tail. One seemed to be the Ice stripper, he was at the top close to another person. They seemed to be doing battle.

There was another two next to a faint and growing fainter signature. It seemed to be the white haired girl and someone else that he had seen at the guild but never really paid any attention to. Grimmjow believed his name to be Elfman or something really stupid like that.

Finally, it seemed that the pink haired brat and the blue cat were also with someone new. However, it seemed to him that Pinkie had a smaller signature than the other person. Meaning he was weaker, not sure by how much but it was obvious. Then, another signature was brought into Grimmjow's senses. One he knew all too well and one that had continued to annoy him.

It was that annoying woman, Red.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and a small growl escaped his mouth. _'What is her problem! She's like a pest, no matter how many times I get her out of my way she comes back and does exactly that!'_ He thought as his anger began to build. He narrowed his eyes. _'I'll show them what it truly means to be strong.'_

However, before Grimmjow could think on the matter for very long he could sense a familiar spiritual energy. One that he had been searching for, one that he was going to crush. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes moved to the spot in the room the energy was coming from.

"Whats wrong little kitty, looks like someone has pissed you off!" That cocky and irritating voice said up in the corner of the room.

"Hehe. I'm not pissed off at all, Nnoitra." Grimmjow said as he smiled and stood up straight. "I'm just looking forward to seeing your lifeless body at my feet." The Sexta continued to look towards the other Espada with a chilling but calm manner.

Nnoitra jumped down from his position on the ceiling and landed in front of Grimmjow. His scythe rested on his shoulder, a large smile also planted on his face.

"Is that so? Hehe, I was thinking the same thing about you." Nnoitra said as he lowered his weapon, resting it on the floor.

Grimmjow followed suit as he drew his sword and held it tight, either Espada moving as they stared down each other, smiling with bloodlust.

Soon both sides of the room began to flow with energy. One side was a light blue and was violently swirling around Grimmjow. The other side was a bright yellow, whipping and lashing out around Nnoitra. Both sides continued to raise their energy. Their clothes flowing inside the energy like a light breeze was hitting them.

In a blink of an eye, both Espada shot at each other. Their blades clashing and the different color energies colliding. This caused them to exploded outward and cover the inside of the room with a mixture of blue and yellow.

* * *

As Gray, Elfman, and Mira, continued to look over Erza after her short battle with Aria of the element four, the ground began to shake violently. The mages of Fairy Tail widened their eyes as they tried to keep their balance standing up.

"What is going on?" Gray asked as he looked at the ground.

"It must be the manliest of battles!" Elfman commented as he too was also looking at the ground. Wondering what type of battle was going on underneath them.

The members also notice a heaviness to the air and large energies nearby. Once again they were taken back by the sudden appearance of energies.

"Something big must be going down!" Gray said with a shocked look on his face.

Mira noticed Erza's look and adopted a look of question. "Erza, what is it?" She asked trying to figure out what the redhead knew.

"This energy, It's Grimmjow." She said, her voice dripping with shock.

The other mages stood there, their eyes widening.

"So this is what it feels like when he's going all out." Mira commented.

Erza narrowed her eyes, his power was different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed slightly stronger than when Grimmjow fought Nnoitra the first time. It didn't increase much, but if you look closely you can tell. However, Nnoitra's power was also considerably strong. He seemed to be ranked higher than the element four. She didn't know how Grimmjow would fare in this battle, he hadn't even recovered from his first injuries he received when he first showed up at the guild hall.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about the outcome of the newest member of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The battle continued, as Grimmjow and Nnoitra both broke their hold and exchanged a few slashes and both began standing there, staring each other down. They narrowed their eyes as Grimmjow had a face of determination, while Nnoitra had a mocking tone.

The Sexta dashed forward and brought his blade down on Nnoitra. However, the latter brought his scythe like weapon up and blocked his slash, sparks flying. Grimmjow spun around and kicked Nnoitra in the side, sending him into the wall across the room. As the blue haired man to went advance Nnoitra met with him halfway and smacked him with the flat side of his blade. Sending him into the wall.

Nnoitra jumped at Grimmjow, slashing horizontal, but before the strike could reach Grimmjow dunked and the blade went across the wall. The Sexta brought up his hand and charged a red cero, pushing it into the chest of Nnoitra and sending him across the room with an explosion. From within the smoke, a yellow tint was being emitted as a yellow cero from Nnoitra was being charged.

Grimmjow raised his hand once again and both cero's clashed, causing an outward explosion and throwing smoke up into the air. Grimmjow's eyes darted to one side to the smoke to the other, trying to determine where Nnoitra was coming from. At the last second, Grimmjow raised his blade behind his head and caught the scythe like weapon.

In the smoke, all you could see was a fury of multiple flashes of sparks and the sound of metal crashing against each other. A final strike was heard, louder than the rest as both weapons locked in a power struggle.

"Looks like your getting tired, Grimmjow. Don't slow down, or you'll find yourself dead!" Nnoitra said putting more strength behind his blade pushing Grimmjow back a bit.

"Hehe, guess again!" Grimmjow yelled as he sidestepped the blade and let it crash to the ground. He swiped his blade across Nnoitra's side under his arm and the blade slowly cut threw, making a scraping sound of metal as he continued to do so.

Grimmjow stood up and turned around, swiping the air to get the smoke of his vision. Nnoitra held his side as blood was seeping in between his fingers. He turned around as well and stood up, showing the full extent of the wound.

"Looks like you got lucky," Nnoitra's eyes narrowed. "It won't happen again!" He yelled as he threw his scythe at Grimmjow. The sound of the chain jingling as it extended.

The Sexta brought up his sword and blocked the blade, jerking his sword forward causing the blade to lose its momentum and fall to the floor. Grimmjow took this opportunity and charged forward. He unleashed a fury of swipes and strikes at Nnoitra. The latter managed to dodge most of them, only allowing a couple of scratches and cuts to land.

A smile appeared on Nnoitra's face as he yanked at his chain, the scythe coming flying back towards him. Grimmjow's eyes jumped to the side and he tried to move out of the way, but it was too late and it had already cut the side of his chest. He jumped back trying to get some distance, but Nnoitra had already begun to charge a cero once more, he fired it and before Grimmjow could counter it, the blase connected.

When the smoke cleared Grimmjow was leaning into the wall as his body was sent flying into it. He slowly raised himself from the rubble and stood up. Wiping some of the blood away from his eyes and narrowing them at Nnoitra.

In a blink of an eye, Grimmjow used sonido to appear behind Nnoitra, however, once he raised his blade to strike Nnoitra used his sondio and disappeared before the blade could connect. The Sexta looked around the room before seeing Nnoitra flying down at him from above, his scythe raised high above his head. Grimmjow used sonido once again to move out of the way as Nnoitra was sent into the ground.

Grimmjow in response, as Nnoitra was recovering from his missed attack, sent a cero towards the 5th Espada. Nnoitra jumped into the air dodging the cero, but in the air Grimmjow was waiting behind him already reading his moves. He placed a kick into Nnoitra's back and sent him into the ground. As he laid face down the Sexta went to bring his sword down on him, but the 5th espada rolled out of the way and jumped back.

Grimmjow giving Nnoitra no time to think, ripped his blade from the ground and looked up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Grimmjow! You're too weak to beat me!" Nnoitra yelled as he threw his scythe once again through the heavy smoke screen, created by the multiple attacks to the walls and the ground.

"I'll show you weak, bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as he dodged the scythe and grabbed the back of the weapon behind the blade. He yanked the weapon towards him, pulling Nnoitra closer to him. He brought back his free hand with his sword in it and threw his own sword while Nnoitra was getting pulled closer.

The 5th Espada having no time to react because of the smoke in the air was struck by the sword as it pulled him back the way he came into the wall. The handle of the Sexta's sword sticking out of Nnoitra's chest.

"Gah!" Nnoitra spit as blood leaked from his mouth. Grimmjow walked towards the other espada as he was stuck to the wall.

The Sexta grabbed his weapon and yanked it out of Nnoitra, letting him fall to the ground and on to his knees. He grabbed his chest as it leaked blood and coughed up some more.

He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, he wasn't gloating, or bragging, he was just staring.

"You always wanted to die in battle," Grimmjow said raising his hand and letting it glow a red. "Now you get your wish."

"I'm glad you understand, I can see it in your eyes. That's why we never got along, we were always to similar. We are true warriors. We don't need a purpose to fight, fighting is our purpose. We want to get stronger to fight the strongest opponents. However, I wish to live in war and battle. You, wish to crush everyone and prove your strength. No mercy, even for the losers." Nnoitra said as he looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow continued to look down at his 'comrade'. "You're right."

The cero discharged and then Nnoitra's body fell limp to the ground. Grimmjow noticed the smile on his face before he killed him. He lowered his hand and placed his sword in his sheath. "You were strong. . . not strong enough. You got what you deserved, that's what you get for messing with the King!"

Grimmjow's eyes moved over to his weapon, laying on the ground without a purpose. The Sexta walked over to it and reached down, picking the weapon up and slinging it over his back. _'There's one, just one more to go.'_ He thought as a smile appeared on his face. He searched the remaining area and found a group of energy signatures. Three of them were faint and the other two seemed to be fighting, one larger than the other. He knew exactly who these people where. He was going to visit them.

* * *

Standing in the center of what seemed to be the 'throne' room sort of speak was Erza Scarlet, S Class mage of Fairy Tail, wearing her Black Winged Armor that granted her increased offense and the ability to fly. On the other side of the room, across from Erza was Jose, Master of the Phantom Lord guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The most powerful wizards on the continent.

As the building began to shake and the magic energy of a certain pink headed Dragon Slayer stuck out like a sore thumb, both Erza and Jose took different looks at the situation.

Jose with an annoyed but also amused look on his face chuckled. "My, what an unruly dragon you have." He said commenting about the curtain shaking of the building.

Erza, on the other hand, wasn't looking too good. Despite still being able to get up after taking a full shot from the Jupiter Canon and fighting the strongest member of the Element Four, she was holding her own pretty good. But, her body was becoming heavy with fatigue and her breathing even heavier. She held her sword ready in front of her even with all these injuries.

She had scanned the building with her mind trying to find out the victor of the battle between the Espada. No matter own many times she searched she couldn't find either Grimmjow's or Nnoitra's energies. She had hoped that Grimmjow was just suppressing his energy after the battle. She had to admit that they were both admitting a huge amount of energy and their battle was destructive. But, she was also preparing for the worse. If he didn't win, she would be the one to deal with Nnoitra.

Erza's eyes darted across the room to see her three friends and comrades, Gray, Mira, and Elfman laying unconscious. She turned back and continued to focus on Jose. "He may be unruly but he's also an extremely powerful wizard. In fact, I'd say that he's just as strong as me, if not stronger." Erza said lowering her weapon, ready to strike.

"Heh. There's no need to be so modest, Titania Erza. Your magic is just as spectacular as Salamander's. You're the first wizard who's ever been able to last this long against me in battle. Truth be told, we'd be more equally matched in power if you hadn't taken a direct hit from the Jupiter cannon earlier today." The Master's eyes narrowed. "You know what really irks me about Fairy Tail? The fact that there are so many powerful wizards like yourself who are aligned with Makarov." Jose made his hand into a flicking motion and shot it. The energy hitting Erza and throwing her into the wall.

Jose opened his hand and at the tips of his fingers glowed his purple magic. "Since you can't be tempted to join Phantom, there's only one way to change that." He began to shot off his powerful magic into the room, causing small explosions. Erza jumped up into the air to dodge but Jose was ready. "Kill you!" He screamed. As he began to shoot off his magic Erza continued to dodge.

Just before he was about to continue, the sound of metal scraping on the ground could be heard. The air became thick and Jose and Erza turned around towards the door to see who it was. Due to the recent blasts of magic from Jose, smoke was blocking the door so no one could see who it was.

The shadow shape of a human could be seen, that person reached on their back and pulled out a scythe. One Erza knew all too well. She lowered her head as she thought Grimmjow had lost the battle, however, the person threw the scythe to the ground in front of Jose and Erza.

"Hm? What is this?" Jose asked as he looked at Nnoitra's scythe on the ground.

"You know what that is." The familiar voice of Grimmjow said as he stepped out of the smoke and into the line of sight of both wizards.

Erza's eyes widened as she was surprised Grimmjow had won, also she noticed the condition of his body. It was scraped and cut, with dry blood covering his uncovered upper body. His white jacket tore and cut, the right sleeve being shorter than the left and the jacket's length also being shortened. The bandages from his previous fights were ripped and his old wounds opened. However, none of the cuts seemed to be bleeding, despite how new they were.

"Nnoitra is dead." The Sexta said getting both surprised reactions from Erza and Jose. "I killed him."

Erza's face seemed to go pale. Despite taking life before, and doing so while she was in Fairy Tail it also put a burden on her shoulder. Taking of another living beings life was something that shouldn't be done unless absolutely necessary. But him, Grimmjow, he said it was no burden at all. Like killing was second nature.

"Oh? Hahaha! Who would have known, to think you? The 6th actually beat the 5th. What a surprise. It would seem that Nnoitra wasn't as strong as I thought," Jose's eyes narrowed. "Especially if he lost to you."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as his head went to his sword. He drew his sword and looked at the Guild Master. "We'll see how well you talk without a head, it seemed to work for Nnoitra," He said with a menacing tone. Erza looking over at him with her eyes widened.

"Come, boy. Show me how weak you are!" Jose yelled as Grimmjow narrowed his eyes once more.

"I'll show you weak!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged Jose, raising his sword above his head.

"Grimmjow, Wait!" Erza cried as she tried to get the hot headed espada to wait. There was no way that Grimmjow in his current condition could fight a Wizard Saint!

Grimmjow brought his sword down only for Jose to smoothly move to the side. The Sexta brought his sword up and swung it across in a horizontal motion. Jose once again moved away from the strike. The blue haired espada used a fury of quick strikes to try and catch the guild master. However, despite the speed that Grimmjow was using, Jose blocked every single one of them.

Jose moved out of the way of the final blow and brought his hand up in the same flicking motion. He shot it at Grimmjow's forehead point blank, sending him flying into the wall.

"My, my, is that is?" Jose asked as he put his hands behind his back once more. "I thought the great Sexta Espada would be more of a challenge than that. What a disappointment." The guild master stated as Grimmjow arose from the rubble of the wall.

"Grimmjow stop! You can't beat him!" Erza said trying to plea with the blue haired man.

"Shut up!" He yelled as shot out of the rubble and back towards Jose. "If you want power! I'll show it to you!" He screamed as he raised the blade over his head only for Jose to move out of the way once again.

The Guild Master then spun around, grabbing Grimmjow's face and slamming him into the floor. Making sure to drag him across it for a couple feet before holding him there.

"Like I said," He raised Grimmjow up so he was kneeling in front of him, holding him by his neck. "Disappointment."

Grimmjow pushed his teeth together in anger and shot up. Headbutting Jose on the chin, loosening his grip and letting go of the Sexta.

"Gah!" Jose said as he held his face where Grimmjow head butted him. He looked at the Espada with nothing but pure rage.

"You think you can toy with me! You bastard! I'll make sure you eat those words! I am the King!" Grimmjow yelled as Jose looked on with pure anger.

"You dare disrespect me! The Guild Master of the strongest guild in Fiore! You think you can stand up to me!" Jose raised his hand and began to charge his purple magic in the center. "I'll show you want it truly means to be powerful! Now die!" He yelled as a massive wave of purple magic shot at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, look out!" Erza screamed as she seen the huge wave of magic. She wasn't too fond of Grimmjow but he was a Fairy Tail member, and doing what he was doing was nothing but suicide!

The Sexta looked up to see that the blast was right in front of him. He had no time to react as the blast connected and exploded. Throwing energy and rubble everywhere. The ground began to shake and crack some more at the magnitude of the blast. Erza looked back at the area now covered with smoke. As the smoke began to clear you could see Grimmjow, on his hands and knees. Blood dripping from his body at a constant rate.

His upper body now completely exposed with his jacket completely gone. His breaths heavy and his usual spiky blue hair now fallen in front of his face.

"Damn, damn, damn damn!" Grimmjow breathed out in between each deep breath as blood dripped from his wounds. _'Was that all I was worth! Two hits! I couldn't even hit him once!'_

 _"_ Are you trying to kill yourself Grimmjow!" Erza yelled trying to get some sense into him.

"Shut up." He said quietly, Erza ignored him and continued.

"Stop and think this through! You can't win like this!" She yelled again.

"I said shut up!" He yelled back this time so loud she stayed quiet. He clenched his hands into fists grabbing pieces of rock. "I don't care what it takes! I'll rip off my own limbs if I have too! I'll win my own way! I'll choose my own fate!" He began to stand up. Wobbling back and forth trying to keep his balance. "Most of all, I'll keep fighting no matter what! I'll never give up! Everyone else can quit, give up, I'll keep fighting! I'll use my own power! I'll survive like I always have! That's what warriors do! That's what it means to be strong!" he yelled as he stood up looking Erza in the eyes.

Erza looked shocked for a moment before closing her eyes. ' _I see now, I think I understand you a little Grimmjow. Even if I don't like how you act or agree with what you believe in, as a fellow member of Fairy Tail and more importantly a fellow swordsman I can respect your pride.'_ She opened her eyes and seen Grimmjow looking at Jose, not wavering. _'I can respect your will to fight.'_

"How touching, too bad it will get you nowhere. The strong are born with power and stay strong while the weak stay weak. That's how it is. I will give you this, you are stubborn, but you've proven nothing but that you are a pain in my ass." Jose said, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

The Sexta looked to see that his sword was still over by Jose. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and bit the palm of his hand. Blood began to drip as Erza and Jose looked at Grimmjow with a questioning look. He points his hand forward and placed his left hand on his right, bracing his arm.

"What are you doing, boy?" Jose asked as he continued to stare at Grimmjow.

Blue energy began to collect at the center of Grimmjows palm. It formed into a ball that seemed to be drawing the energy from every direction. The room took on a blue tint as the energy continue to gather, a gust of wind started to blow as well.

Erza looked at the energy with her eyes widened. _'That's a lot of energy gathering in one spot! What is this attack.'_

The energy ball reached a top and stopped gathering energy. "I'm about to show you the strongest cero, only accessible to the espada." Grimmjow tightened his grip on his arm and smile. "Now, die! Gran Rey Cero!"

The Gran Rey Cero jump to one side of the room to another before centering and connecting with Jose. The guild master brought up his hands to stop the attack as it continues to push against him. The blast became a constant flow of energy and began to push harder.

 _'I'm putting everything I have into this attack! I have to win!'_ Grimmjow screamed in his mind as he began to pour every ounce of energy he had into the Cero blast. Finally running out of energy to feed on, the Cero exploded, throwing a heavy gust of wind and smoke into the air, the room once again began to shake and more pieces of the building began to fall.

Grimmjow stood there, his breathing heavy once more. However, to prove the fact that he was indeed out of energy his hollow mask and hole began to disappear, resulting in his body going into his 'passive' state.

 _'What a powerful attack!'_ Erza thought as she looked at the damage done. Her eyes went to Grimmjow. _'I can tell he put everything he had left into that attack, but to think he wasn't even at full power, to begin with.'_

The noise of clapping could be heard as when the smoke began to clear, Jose stood there, his clothes ripped but no physical damage. "That actually hurt, too bad it wasn't enough." Jose said as he narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow. He reaches his hand forward as purple magic wrapped around Grimmjow's neck pulling him up into the air.

"Grimmjow!" Erza yelled as she decided she waited long enough and charged at the Guild Master. However, she was met with the same fate as Jose grabbed her too with the same magic.

The guild master tightened his fist and electricity shot through their bodies causing overwhelming pain. With Grimmjow's power completely gone, his herrio was barely in effect, making the electricity do more damage than it normally would.

Both mages began to scream in pain as he continued to electrify them. "I hope you guys are ready! You are going to make an appearance before your peers! Once they see their beloved Erza and tough as nails Grimmjow yelling in such a nice tone they'll no doubt surrender to us!" Jose yelled as he continued to shot pain through their bodies.

"If you think I'm going to scream for you, you're mistaken! I don't kneel to anyone!" Grimmjow yelled as he tried his best to fight the pain.

"Oh? Then I'll make you!" Jose yelled increasing the amount of magic shooting through their body.

A loud crack of thunder could be heard before a warm and bright light appeared behind Grimmjow and Erza. Erza looked in surprise as she instantly knew exactly who was there. While Grimmjow, on the other hand, continued to look on in a bit of shock as to who was there and why.

A white light covered their bodies and gave them back a small portion of stamina, enough to at least stand. The armor that Erza was wearing despite being broken was slowly getting put back together by the same light. The bleeding on most of Grimmjow's wounds stopped as the light helped him activate his herrio.

"But, how?" Erza asked as the light slowly brought them back down to the ground.

"The hell do you mean?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over to Erza.

Jose looked behind them and narrowed his eyes, smiling as he did so. Both Grimmjow and Erza turned around to see the Master of Fairy Tail, standing atop a pile of rubble. His arms crossed and his tone serious.

"You have shed the blood of our children. That is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now!" The old man yelled as he looked down on Jose.

Erza wiped a tear from her eye. "Master." she commented.

Jose smiled and began to raise his energy. "If we fight it could create a catastrophe!" He said his eyes now black and his purple magic swirling around him.

The master of Fairy Tail summoned his magic with a loud crack of thunder. "In order to save my guild, I will gladly take that risk!"

The two mages continued to stare each other down, continuing to raise their magical power. Both Erza and Grimmjow looked at the scene with shock.

 _'What is this power!'_ Grimmjow thought as he looked at the scene in front of him. He clenched his hand into a fist as he filled with rage once more, his body barely able to keep up with his emotions. _'This is the highest wall! The last barrier to overcome'_

Jose fired a large magic spell at Erza. The master of Fairy Tail used his magic to get in the way and stop the spell.

"You kids need to get out while you can!" He yelled holding Jose's magic at bay.

"No way! I'm staying here and kicking his ass!" Grimmjow stated standing up and smiling.

"Grimmjow, there's no time for games! You need to leave now!" Fairy Tails master yelled, Grimmjow looked over and narrowed his eyes.

"Tch, fine. At least kick his ass." Grimmjow said as the Master nodded. The Sexta walked over to his sword and grabbed it, putting it in his sheath. However, once he went to walk he noticed the roaring pain that shot through his body.

"Here." Erza said as she threw his arm over her shoulder helping him walk.

Grimmjow looked at her for a moment and went to take it off. "I don't need your help! I can walk on my own!" He yelled.

"We can argue about this later, right now we need to move!" Erza said extending the wings on her armor and moving towards the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

"Erza, we need to stay and help!" Gray yelled as he looked over to the Master of Fairy Tail. '

"If we stay we will only get in his way. He can handle this, I have faith." She said as both Elfman and Mira walked out first. Then Gray, followed by Erza helping Grimmjow.

"Just get this over with, I don't want to be this close to you." Grimmjow commented as the group quickly made it way down the robot and towards the shore.

"This isn't a cake walk for me either. I don't like this any more than you do, however, I do owe you." Erza said as she continued to help Grimmjow walk. However, surprisingly he was still and not struggling anymore. She looked over to check on him and she noticed that he was hanging his head low, his hair covering his eyes.

She stopped at the edge of the shoreline with the rest of the group. "What's going on?" Gray asked as he noticed Erza not moving. He looked to see Grimmjow staying still with his head hung low. "Hey, Grimmjow! What's going on!" He asked as he moved closer.

"It's alright, I think he just fell unconscious. It would seem that the only thing keeping him awake was his will, nothing more." She said as she gently lowered him to the ground.

Gray watched as Erza placed him on the ground. His body falling limp but his breath steady. "He looks pretty banged up." Gray commented looking at the condition of the Sexta.

Erza nodded. "I'm surprised he lasted this long. He had a pretty costly battle with Nnoitra and then went on to take on Jose. He even withstood a powerful blast from the Wizard Saint head on." Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "He has an ironclad will, I'll give him that."

Gray looked down at him with surprise. "Wow, who would have known he could handle so much damage and keep fighting." Gray turned back to the destroyed Phantom guild hall. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Gramps to finish this up." He said.

"Yeah, it won't be long now." Erza commented as she could feel a large amount of Magic Energy gathering inside the Guildhall.

It would be over soon.

* * *

The battle with Phantom ended quickly after everyone's escape. Natsu had defeated the Iron Dragonslayer Gajeel and Grimmjow had defeated Nnoitra. The Master of Fairy Tail finished it up with Fairy Law, a powerful spell that used ancient light to extinguish all that the caster thought of as an enemy. With that the rune knights from the magic council to investigate the fight between the two guilds.

For the next 4 hours of the day, they questioned members of Fairy Tail. The ones that were in some sort of manageable condition. The rest were given a couple of days to rest and heal before their questioning. At the end of the day, Grimmjow was brought to Lucy's house to rest. Gray's house was too small and Natsu's was far and messy. Fairy Hill's was only for women, so Lucy's was the only option.

Erza agreed to stay there to make sure he didn't cause too much problems for the blonde. Soon after the Master himself came to check on.

"How is he doing, Erza?" The old man asked as he approached the bed.

"He is well, Master. His condition has improved surprisingly over the last day. I'm sure he will be on his feet in no time." The redheaded knight commented as she stood next to the Master. "Like I said before, I was surprised that he lasted as long as he did. It would seem he is a lot more willful than anyone could have guessed."

The Master looked down at the now bandaged Grimmjow. "Hmm, yes it would seem so. It would seem that this one as a lot of potential, so much, in fact, I'm not sure if he will ever stop growing."

Erza turned to look at the Master. "What do you mean, Master?" She asked.

"Well, think of it this way. We know Natsu will be a powerful mage some day. He will become more powerful than you and even me. Grimmjow is the same way, despite this, we also don't know the extent of his full power now. I'm sure you noticed it didn't you, his small power increase that he got after his first battle with Nnoitra." The Master commented as he continued to look at the blue haired Espada.

Erza turned to the blue haired man as well. "I did, now that you point it out. I just thought that in his first battle he was holding back."

"No, not likely." The master commented before closing his eyes and continuing. "Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to defeat Nnoitra for what he did to him. I'm sure he was using close if not, the full extent of his power at the given moment."

Erza turned back to the Master with a bit of shock on her face. "So how did he get stronger without training in the time span of a couple hours?" She asked quite confused herself.

"As I said, Grimmjow's potential is unimaginable. The boy has infinite of it to grow and become stronger, and we know he has the will to do it. It would seem that to further my point, whenever Grimmjow is defeated by a stronger enemy his body adapts and grows to that stronger power. Increasing his strength for the next battle." The master commented.

"Are you serious?!" Erza commented quite shocked by the comment. "But, how is that possible? Do you really think he has such potential?" Erza asked as she studied the Master.

"Yes, I know he does. We have both seen it plenty of times. Think about how much stronger he has gotten in the past couple of days since he got here." The Master commented getting Erza to look back down and think.

 _'He's right. When he first got here I didn't think him to be anymore stronger than the common mage. However, he went toe to toe with a Wizard Saint and managed to land a hit, something that I couldn't even do easily.'_ Her eyes drifted to Grimmjow.

"Right, well." The master said as he continued to walk towards the door. "Come and get me when he wakes. There are some things we must discuss." The old man said before walking out of the room.

Erza nodded and turned back to Grimmjow. Thinking about what he had said when he was fighting Jose. _'Who knew that there was a side of you like that. At first, I thought of you as nothing but a battle focused arrogant jerk, who only ever thought about himself. But, the words you spoke were not that of a self centered person. They were that of a respectable warrior.'_ She leaned forward her mind thinking about a thousand things at once. _'What type of person are you really, Grimmjow.'_

* * *

 **Okay and thats it. Hopefully, it was worth the wait and I am sorry again it took so long. A couple things before ending this that I want to make clear in the chapter. The whole, every time he is beaten he gets stronger isn't something that I ripped off from DBZ, it was actually stated I believe in the novel focused on the Espada and Shuhei. Of course, that's what I was told I haven't had the time to read it myself and honestly it makes sense. At this point, Grimmjow isn't going to wake up and be all buddy buddy with Erza and everyone. He still doesn't understand the full meaning of Fairy Tail. He joined the war for his own purposes. So don't worry he isn't converted yet. The moment against Jose was a look into his purpose of battle, not to make everyone be like, oh alright he is good with us now. No, considering all of them as friends will take time. Grimmjow and Natsu weren't using their full power. Natsu just threw a punch, not even a full powered one. So don't get upset thinking that in this time in the story Grimmjow is already too op and his power is rushed. Eventually, he will be stronger than Natsu when he has access to his release form once again. Right now they are about equal.**

 **Anyway, that is really it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Peace!**


End file.
